


Something Wild Leads You Home

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: When one of Alex and Kara’s employees calls in sick on the Club’s biggest night of the year, Maggie is sent to fill in and sparks fly on this wild and crazy night.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted as a one-shot in my Pride Prompts story (Day 23). I really liked this one and wanted to continue it, so just like the others I posted today, it has been edited and changed to fit a bigger story. It is unbeta’d for now, although that may change in the future. Until then I claim responsibility for all mistakes. Happy Reading!

“Hey Danvers!” Eddie shouted. “Can I get a rum and coke for our sound guy?” 

“Coming up!” Alex shouted back. She put down the bottle of Jack Daniels she was stocking on it’s proper shelf and wiped her hands on her apron. She moved to the bar to make the requested drink and took a look around the room. 

It was still early and they weren’t officially opened for business yet except for a few lucky VIP’s and the artist who was doing their music for the evening. Alex was pretty sure that tonight they would be crowded. 

Somehow Eddie had talked one of the popular local EDM artists called Edgebyter or something like that into holding a concert tonight. It was a $10.00 cover charge, and standing room only, but based upon the response they had gotten when they announced the event on the Club’s instagram they were probably going to be turning people away. 

Alex made the rum and coke, grabbed a water for her friend and put them on the tray for Eddie to take when he was ready. Then she washed her hands at the sink and wiped them on the towel, not wanting to get anything on the inventory paperwork. She was about to go back to her stocking, when Kara joined her at the bar. 

“Hey Al…” Kara said, coming closer. The tall blonde was her adopted sister and part owner of the club with her and Eddie. Eddie was in charge of the events and music, Alex was in change of the bar and security and Kara was in charge of accounting, supplies and the staffing. 

“What’s up, sis?” Alex said, setting the drink and setting it on the tray. 

“As you know Eden called in sick tonight, which made me worry. I had to call around to find a replacement as it seems that none of our usuals are available.That left us with Luke. His temp agency is sending us someone for tonight and the next two weeks if need be just in case. Her name is Maggie Sawyer, and Luke says that he highly recommends her.” 

Alex sighed. Eden was 6 months pregnant and hadn’t been doing so well. Her friend had confided that her Doctor was worried that she was developing Preeclampsia and that she might have to go on bed rest if it got any worse. Alex was worried about her friend and her baby of course, but also wondered about how she was going to handle tonight’s rush, let alone the rest of Eden shifts with only the three of them working. Kara had preemptively saved her ass yet again by being on top of things as usual. 

“Thanks Kara… I just hope that she lives up to Luke’s hype and knows what she is doing.” The last two temps Luke had sent them had seriously misinformed Luke about their skills as a bartender and Alex had been forced to babysit all night. 

“Me too. I know Luke felt really bad and all, but if this keeps happening, we are going to look elsewhere. But remember at least, somebody is still better than nobody. Send her up to me when she gets here, will ya?” Kara said, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek before disappearing around the corner. 

**————————**

Maggie tugged her backpack closer to her body as she approached the Bouncer. She hoped that this guy wouldn’t make a scene like the last bar she had temped at. 

“Excuse me, Sir!” She yelled getting the guy’s attention. He turned to her and she gulped, not realizing just how big he was until her was towering over her. 

“Sorry, miss… we are still closed.” He said kindly, and Maggie let out a small breath, relieved that this time things would be different. 

“I know, but I wasn’t sure where to go. I’m suppose to meet with a Kara or an Alex Danvers. I’m temping for them tonight.” 

“Oh, Maggie Sawyer right? Kara said that you would be arriving right about now. I just need to see your ID, and then I’ll have James show you where to go.” The Bouncer said. 

Maggie smiled and pulled out her ID. _So much easier than the last time._ With a smile the Bouncer pulled back the rope and let her pass. “I’m J’onn and this is James. If anyone hassles you tonight or makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, please don’t hesitate to find us or anyone wearing a security shirt. Have a good night.” 

“Thank you J’onn.” Maggie said, feeling a little less nervous. He nodded and closed the rope, and turned back to the crowd. James smiled at her. 

“Hey right this way… I’ll show you to the office.” She followed him inside and Maggie’s smile widened as she took in the Pride flag that was displayed along the back wall of the bar. 

“I didn’t know this was a gay bar?” Maggie said, happily. 

“It’s not strictly, but Alex wanted our customers to know that this was a safe space for everyone to be comfortable and to enjoy themselves. We had a few angry people at first and a few people complained, but now that everyone realizes that we take our no tolerance towards hate policy serious it’s been a dream.” 

“It is a dream.” Maggie said, shivering as she remembered the last bar. Being called a nasty slur by one of her co-workers had been the icing on the cake of that evening and not one that she wanted to repeat anytime soon. 

James approached the bar and Maggie saw a woman knelt on the floor behind it, counting bottles of water in the mini fridge. She was tall, dressed in a black tight t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had her red hair styled in a faux hawk, and when she leaned forward, her shirt rode up slightly. Maggie saw the hint of a tattoo on her back. Her heart thumped, and she licked her lips subconsciously. 

“Yo, Al!” James said, accidentally startling the poor woman and she jumped, banging her head on the underside of the bar. “Oops sorry. You ok?” 

“Yeah… just warn a girl next time.” Alex said, rubbing her head and Maggie swooned at the sexiness of her voice. Alex looked up and when their eyes met, James could have sworn he saw the sparks flying. 

“Oh hey.” Alex smiled, a goofy grin that had Maggie smiling in reflex. She held out her hand. “Alex Danvers.” 

“Maggie Sawyer. I was told to find you or Kara?” 

“Oh, you’re our new temp? Well my night just got better.” Alex said, then winced as she realized that she said that would loud. “Um… I think my sister needed to see you first. James, I’ve got it from here.” Alex rambled nervously. 

James laughed and shook his head at his goofy boss as he walked back towards the door. Alex motioned for Maggie to step behind the bar and she opened the door that led upstairs. 

“Sorry about that.” Alex said, sheepishly. 

“No problem. I was thinking the same thing too.” Maggie reassured her with a wink and she saw Alex blush. “So you and your sister own this bar?” 

“Yep, along with our friend Eddie. We’ve been opened for about a year and so far we’ve been successful. We have our regulars who keep telling their friends about us, so we seem to be growing every night. Eddie has just started venturing into make us more of a dance club on the weekends, hence the concert tonight. We are expecting about 200 people packed in this space at the most, so be prepared to be busy.” She said as they walked. When they reached a door in the very back, Alex knocked and a cheery voice yelled for them to come in. 

“Hey, Sis.” Alex said opening the door to the small office where her sister held court. “Maggie is here.” 

“Oh good!” Kara said standing up from her desk to greet them. “You have no idea how grateful we are that you are available tonight. I’m Kara… it’s a pleasure to meet you. Luke said that he highly recommended you.” 

“Thank you… that’s good to hear.” Maggie didn’t normally need a boost in confidence. She knew that she was good at what she did, but after her last experience she felt a little hesitant. 

“Here sit down and I’ll go over the HR stuff really quickly. Bye Alex.” Kara said, rolling her eyes at her sister who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. Kara had figured out that her baby gay sister was already smitten, just by the way that Alex seemed to be sporting a permanent blush around their temporary bartender. 

“Bye Maggie...um I’ll see you.” She said, giving her a small wave. Maggie laughed and waved back and soon Alex had disappeared out the door, leaving her and Kara to talk business.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)

Alex came back downstairs and ran into Eddie who was coming up to look for them. He paused and leaned against the counter. 

“Who was that?” He asked. 

“Our new temporary bartender.” Alex said. Eddie grinned. 

“She’s cute.” Eddie teased. Alex blushed again and rubbed her face. 

“Stop.” She told her best friend, glaring at him. 

Eddie nudged her with his shoulder. “Come on Al, lighten up. I could see the sparks lighting up from across the room. I’m surprised that the sprinkle system didn’t go off.” 

“Don’t joke about that Eddie, you know what happened the last time you made a joke about a disaster. Someone backed into a transformer and the power went out.” Alex regarded him seriously. 

Eddie winced and knocked on the wooden bar top. “Crap… I forgot about that.” 

Alex sighed, and Eddie regarded her for a moment. “You ok, Alex?” 

She nodded and rubbed the back of her head, where she had hit it earlier. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” 

“How was group today?” He asked taking her hand. 

“Really good actually. Major Lane led a good discussion and it made me realize that I’m not the only one, you know, dealing with things… with coming back.” Alex said softly. 

Eddie gently squeezed her hand. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t have too. He knew first hand how the aftermath of War had affected his best friend. 

They looked up when Kara came down the stairs with Maggie in tow. He rolled his eyes when he saw Alex stand up straighter and he could have sworn that she was drooling. 

“Eddie!” Kara said. “I was just about to come looking for you. This is Maggie Sawyer. She’s our new temporary bartender for tonight at least, maybe be longer.” 

Eddie held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” He was going to say more but paused when he heard the sound of someone yelling his name from the other side of the room. 

“Duty calls. I’ll see you later Maggie, maybe we can talk more on break?” 

“Of course.” She said giving him a smile. 

Kara went up to her sister. “Well we got all of the paperwork squared away, so she’s all yours now.” She whispered, grinning evilly when Alex sputtered. 

She turned to Maggie. “I’ll leave you in Alex’s more than capable hands. Don’t forget you get a break and a lunch… You and Al can figure out when is the best time for you to take them. Yell at me if you need me, I need to go check on J’onn and the crew outside.” 

Then she was gone, leaving the two of them alone. They stared at each other for a second and then they both spoke at once. 

“Your sister…” 

“Well I…” 

They both stopped and laughed. Alex motioned with her hand towards Maggie. “Sorry, you go first.” 

Maggie leaned against the counter. “I was just going to say that your sister is hilarious. I’ve never had orientation be that fun before.” 

Alex smiled. “She has the gift of putting people at ease, and she’s very passionate about what she does.” 

“It shows. Now what were you going to say?” Maggie asked. 

“Um, I was just going to show you where everything is kept. If that’s alright?” Suddenly Alex felt very shy, and it must have showed on her face because Maggie took a step towards her. 

“Of course. Lead the way.” She gave Alex an assuring smile and was rewarded with a charming grin in return. Alex lead the way to the supply closet and then finished with a tour of what was where behind the bar. 

“Any questions?” Alex asked, running her fingers over the back of her neck. 

“Nope, pretty simple set up. I might stumble the first few times, but I should get the hang of it.” Maggie suddenly had a thought pop into her head. 

“Oh if there is a situation how should I alert security?” 

“Get my attention and I’ll see if I can handle it first. If I’m not around or the situation escalates beyond my control, there is a button directly underneath the soda machine. If you press it, it will send an alarm to the security team and J’onn will call the police if need be. Once you press that button, get out of the way and try to get as many people out of the area as possible. Understood?” 

“Yes.” Maggie resisted the urge to say, ‘Ma’am’. 

Alex frowned. “Sorry. I don’t mean to sound harsh. I just… we take security seriously here. I want this to be a safe place for people to unwind, and not have to worry about bar fights or drunken jerks hitting on them when they just want to be left alone.” 

Her mind thought back to her college years before she enlisted… to all of the times she tried to drowned her pain in a bottle only to have shady men try and take advantage of that. She didn’t want anyone else to go through that, not on her watch. 

“No problem… It’s refreshing as both a bartender and a patron to see that there is actually a bar that will take that seriously.” Maggie moved closer and put her hand on Alex’s back. Alex flinched at first but as Maggie was about to pull away, the taller woman relaxed into the touch. 

Alex turned slightly to look at her, her eyes bright. “You ready?” She looked up at the clock, signaling that they had five minutes before they opened and an hour before the actual show started. 

“Yep.” Maggie said nodding, and she moved closer. There was just something about this woman that drew her like a magnet. She could feel the heat between them and she licked her lips. She saw that Alex’s eyes were drawn to the movement, and she grinned. 

They both jumped when Kara appeared behind them. “Yo, Al? Can I talk to you for a second?” Alex felt her heart drop as she couldn’t read the expression on Kara’s face. That usually meant it was bad news. 

“Yo? What is this 1999?” She teased, and she relaxed when Kara rolled her eyes. If she laughed at her joke than whatever she wanted to talk about couldn’t be that bad, could it? 

Kara gently moved over to grab Alex’s arm and pulled her into the store room. She gave Maggie an apologetic look as she closed the door. As soon as the door was shut Kara whirled around to glare at her big sister. 

“Alex Danvers! I never expected that I would have to be giving this talk to you… Eddie maybe but not you.” 

“What?” Alex asked, putting her hands in her jean pockets. 

Kara sighed. “I’m torn because as your sister, watching these past few minutes with you interacting with her, has been wonderful. She makes you smile again and it’s been a while since I’ve seen you this into anybody. But as your business partner, you interacting with her like this is a HR nightmare waiting to happen. She’s your employee Alex, and if something goes wrong I don’t want this to come back and bite you or the club.” She reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand. “I don’t want to see you get hurt again, Sis, so please be careful. Promise me.” 

Alex sighed. “There is just something there Kara… I can feel it when she looks at me.” Kara grimaced and Alex rolled her eyes. “Not like that, but she feels familiar, like we have met before.” Alex paused trying to reign in her emotions. Kara squeezed her hand encouraging her to continue. “I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

“I trust you, Al… and I can see that she likes you back. She doesn’t seem like the type to start trouble, but you never know anymore.” It was Kara’s turn to sigh. “You should get back out there.. I just needed to say this before we opened.” 

“Understood.” Alex kissed her sister’s cheek. “Thanks for having my back.” 

“Always.” Kara said, giving her a hug. “Always.”  


They got back out into the bar just as Eddie unlocked the front door and a massive wave of people walked in. Alex jumped into the fray to help Maggie get orders and even Kara had to help to as their customers scrambled to get their drinks and to find a seat or a good place to stand for the concert. Two hours passed like a flash, and the crowd at the bar thinned out as they settled into the hear the opening band’s final song before Edgebiter started his set. Alex made her way over to Maggie, leaning close to be heard over the music. 

“Good job… I’m impressed.” She had watched as Maggie had filled orders with ease and had established a rapport with some of the regulars like she had always been there. She had no trouble with finding where everything was and even she did stop to look for something it had no impact on her customer service. Alex noted that already her tip jar was already almost full. 

“Thanks.” Maggie blushed slightly and Alex thought that it was the cutest thing in the world. 

“No seriously, you don’t understand how refreshing it was to watch you. The last temp that Luke sent us had no idea what the difference was between rum and whiskey. I had to baby sit her all night to make sure that she was doing things right and it was very frustrating for everyone. We got a lot of complaints and Kara had to smooth things over for few of our regulars. No offense to you and your skills, but I was expecting the worst tonight.” 

Maggie laughed dryly. “Oh god… Luke sent you Haley. He only hired her because they are sleeping together. She grew up in very religious family that thought that Alcohol was the Devil’s drink. The woman has no idea how to be a bartender. That really sucks.” She put her hand on Alex’s arm, her fingers rubbing Alex’s skin softly without her permission. 

Alex smiled. “Oh man… well at least he was smart enough to send us you this time.” Maggie grinned and Alex felt the pull between them grow a little stronger. Maggie’s skin was warm against hers and they were so close… just a few inches to the right and she could kiss her. Kara’s words of warning echoed in her mind and she pulled her arm away with a small sigh. 

Maggie felt a shift between them, and she backed away a little bit. “You ok?” She asked noticed that Alex was frowning. 

“Yeah, just tired.” Alex rubbed her head again. “You can take your break if you want… while it’s still slow.” 

“Ok, sure.” Maggie frowned. “Will you be ok?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Alex gave her a small smile. “Enjoy your break.” 

Maggie nodded and she disappeared up the stairs towards the locker that Kara had given her for her stuff. She shivered suddenly feeling cold. Her mind flashed with the memory of Alex’s warm skin underneath her own and of her soft smile. 

Maggie stopped to lean against the wall and she sighed heavily, resisting the urge to sit down on the step and bury her head into her hands like a teenager. She was too old to believe in love at first sight and defiantly too old to act on it especially with someone that was technically her boss. But there was something between them, something that both set her at ease and terrified her. 

She felt like she was on the edge, the edge of something big and life changing and she didn’t know if she was ready for that. Taking a deep breath she moved up the stairs again, and didn’t stop until she was at her locker. She let the muffled beat of the bass coming from downstairs drown out any thoughts of Alex. Her phone beeped softly, and she dug it out of her pocket. Her screen flashed with a reminder and she checked the time, and sighed. 

_Jimmy is going to be pissed._ She thought as she quickly dialed a number, hoping that she wasn’t too late to keep her promise. _I just hope that he’ll forgive me for calling this late and please God… don’t let this become another fight._ She prayed silently, her religious upbringing coming back with a vengeance as the phone started to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think about the story so far by leaving a comment below. I’m working very hard at updating all of my unfinished works weekly starting this week so if you follow one of my other stories you will see an update soon. This chapter was not edited by my beta so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!:)
> 
> PS: I’m not a bartender and I’ve only been a bar like five times in my whole life. I’m basing this story off what we see in movies/TV and my own limited experience so I’m sorry if really bars don’t work like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

“Hello.” Jimmy Sawyer answered gruffly. 

“Hey, Jimmy.” Maggie said nervously. 

Her ex-husband sighed. “Marg, don’t you know what time it is…?” 

She winced at the nickname, he was the only person who called her that (besides her Aunt but that was a whole different story, he also still called her Margarita too), and she hated it, especially now with the history between them. 

“I do and I’m sorry. I started a new job tonight and I wasn’t able to get away. Please can I just talk to her?” Maggie wasn’t above begging when it came to her daughter. She would do anything for that girl. 

Jimmy sighed again. “Alright, you got ten minutes.” He yelled for Jamie and soon she heard the sound of her daughter’s voice giving her a sleepily hello. 

“Hey, baby. I’m sorry to wake you, but I just wanted to keep my promise.” 

“Mommy!” The seven year old said with delight. “You called!” 

“Of course, I did Jamie. I miss you, princess. How was the zoo with Daddy?” 

They exchanged small talk, and Maggie felt the weariness in her heart turn into joyful energy at the sound of her daughter’s adventures. Jimmy may have his faults when it came to their relationship, but he was an amazing father. Ten minutes later, she heard Jimmy’s voice muffled as he told their daughter to give the phone back to him. 

“Daddy says I have to go to bed.” Jamie said sadly. 

“Have a good night, Jay… I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Mommy.” Jamie said. “Night-Night.” 

There was a long moment of silence and then Jimmy got back on the phone. 

“We need to talk, Marg… this can’t keep happening. It’s my week to have her. You can’t keep calling her every time you feel like it. It isn't fair to me.” His voice sounded closed to a whine and it made her roll her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say without turning it into a fight. 

“I promised our daughter that I would call her to ask her about your trip to the Zoo. She was really excited about seeing the new Monkey exhibit and she asked me on Monday to call her today. You know that I’m going to try my best not to break a promise to her.” 

Jimmy was silent for a long moment. “Alright, fine.” Maggie could hear the unspoken “but you broke your promise to me” in his voice and her heart clenched. “Will you please let me know next time so that I can have her be ready?” 

“Of course. I’m sorry if I woke you.” Maggie apologized. 

“It’s fine. Have a good night.” 

“You too.” She bearly got out the words before he hung up on her. Sighing she closed her eyes and put her phone to her forehead wishing that things could have been different. _But if they had been then you know that you wouldn’t have Jamie._ Her mind reminded her. She wouldn’t know what she would do without her daughter. After a minute she opened her eyes and looked at the time. She only had a few minutes before her break was over. She quickly ate an energy bar and then headed back downstairs.  
  


Alex jumped when she felt a hand on her back. The bass and the drum beat were loud and it was getting to her. “Al, you ok?” Kara asked, when Alex turned around. Alex rubbed her hand over the back of her neck, feeling the scar. It always seemed to stand out more when her head hurt, although the irony was that everyone told that it was all in her head. 

“No...I need a break.” Alex said, quietly. She felt the panic and the urge to move form a ball in her stomach that weighed her down. 

“Go.. I can cover for you.” Kara said, patting Alex’s back. Alex took off her apron and set it on the counter and the disappeared down the hallway towards the back door. 

Maggie was just coming down the stairs when she saw Alex leave, the look of stress on the other woman’s face breaking her heart. She went up to Kara, moving close so that they could hear each other over the music. “Everything ok?” 

“Oh hi, Maggie.” Kara said. “Yeah, Alex just needs a break for a minute. She’ll be back soon.” 

“Is she ok?” Maggie amended her statement. 

Kara paused. “It’s not my story to tell, but yeah she will be after she takes a break. She’s good at managing her stress levels and knowing when she’s pushing herself too hard. She’s my sister though and I worry about her.” 

“She’s lucky to have you.” Maggie said quietly. They were interrupted when an older gentleman came up to the bar for a refill on his soda. Maggie stepped up to help him. He seemed to be struggling with something. 

“This music is interesting.” He shouted. 

“Not really your thing is it?” Maggie asked, with a laugh. 

“Nope, but it means a lot to my grandson.” He pointed towards a fellow who was just barely past his 21st birthday, who was in a crowd near the stage. “He asked for these tickets for his birthday.” 

“That’s sweet of you to come to a concert for a band you don’t care for, in order to support something that he loves.” Maggie said. 

“Well, he’s my grandson and I love him….” The man paused. “Can I ask you something…?” 

“Of course.” Maggie said. 

“I see that Pride flag on the wall there, does that mean it’s safe for gay people to come here?” 

“Yes. My bosses take pride in ensuring that this is safe place for everyone, but especially for LGBT+ people. Why do you ask?” 

“Jordan just came out to me… and I was hoping that this would be a safe place for him. I know that my generation doesn't make it easy sometimes for people who are different to fit in, and I may not understand everything about what he means by being gay, but It makes me feel better knowing that he’s somewhere safe when he goes to drink.” He paused. “That we won't have to encounter people like I used to be.” His face was sad. 

Maggie reached over and grabbed the gentleman’s hand. “Everybody makes mistakes, Sir… the only thing that matters if we learn from them or not. Jordan is lucky to have you as a grandfather.” 

She saw tears in his eyes as he squeezed her hand in return. “Thank you, ma’am. I’m sorry to take up your time. I appreciate you talking to me.” 

“Anytime, Sir… you are welcome anytime.” Maggie said sincerely. “Would it be weird if I gave you a hug?” 

“No, not all.” He said, relieved. 

Maggie walked around the bar and gave the man a quick hug. He smiled at her and then walked back over to his grandson, looking so much lighter than he had been when he walked up to her. Maggie went back around and stood beside Kara who was just finishing up an order. 

When the customer left, Maggie felt Kara staring at her. 

“What?” Maggie asked, with a grin. 

“What was beautiful!” Kara said. 

“I know right… does that kind of thing happen often?” Maggie asked excitedly. 

“It’s been happening more and more lately. It’s been amazing. You were perfect. I really liked your answers and the fact that you took the time to give him a hug.” Kara said. “Amazing job.” 

Maggie blushed, reminded again on how different this place was compared to her last job. 

The both turned when Alex came back in looking a bit more worse for wear then she did when she left. “Kara… it’s bad.” Alex said, softly. Maggie noticed that she was tense and sweating. Her eyes were squinted and she kept rubbing her neck. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stay.” 

“No worries… Eddie and I can handle this, we are in the home stretch now. Do you think you can make it home?” Kara asked, worriedly. 

“No… I can see if J’onn came take me.” Alex swayed a little, and Maggie moved close to stop her from falling. 

“I can take her… if that’s ok.” Maggie asked, feeling a little nervous. Seeing Alex in pain was doing weird things to her heart, and she wasn’t sure if she even had the right to offer since she didn’t even know the woman and she was her boss after all. 

Kara and Alex exchanged a look that Maggie didn’t understand, and then finally Kara answered. “I’m ok with that.. just come back when Alex is settled and you can help us clean up. That is as long as you are ok with Maggie taking you Sis?” 

“It’s fine. We need to go now though… where did you park?” Maggie gave her the directions and Alex moved swiftly out the front door. Maggie didn’t wait for an answer, but instead moved quickly up the stairs to grab her keys and backpack. 

Then she rushed out of the front door, hoping and praying that Alex would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up, I’m the process of trying to move unexpectedly these next two weeks. I promise that everything that was updated last week will be posted this week, it just maybe on a different day. I’m trying really hard to find time to write and keep up, while I pack, but I just wanted you all to know. Thanks for your patience!  
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)

Alex put her head into her hands and waited for Maggie to start the car. The migraine had hit her fast and the worst part was the tunnel vision had triggered a panic attack. She felt jittery, raw and exposed like a wire with no insulation. 

Maggie climbed into the seat and turned on the car. The radio blaring made Alex flinch and Maggie quickly turned it down. 

“Sorry.” Maggie apologized. 

“It’s ok.” Alex said softly. “Thank you for giving me a ride.” 

“Of course.” Maggie paused. “Where to?” 

Alex rattled off her address and leaned against the window, closing her eyes. Maggie watched her for a second and then pulled out of her parking spot. Alex’s apartment wasn’t too far away, but far enough away that it gave Maggie time to study her passenger. 

Alex was sexy, there was no doubt about that. But more than that, she just had this magnetic radiance that drew Maggie to her, like a moth to a flame. She seemed familiar in a way that Maggie couldn’t explain. For example, being in a car with her sick boss who was basically a stranger should be nerve wracking, but it wasn’t. Being with Alex like this felt comfortable, as if they had done this a million times before. It was easy intimacy and she never had that with anyone… not even Jimmy… especially not Jimmy. 

Alex sighed and shifted slightly, and Maggie looked away and focused more on the road again. After a few minutes she pulled in front of Alex’s building. Not sure if the redhead was asleep, she gently tapped her shoulder. 

“Alex?” She felt Alex tense up at the touch and she pulled her hand away. 

“Hmm?” Alex said, not opening her eyes. 

“We are here… do you need help to the door?” Maggie asked softly. 

Alex hesitated then answered. “Yes… I’m not sure I can walk straight.” 

Maggie was tempted to lighten the mood with a joke, but she didn’t know Alex will enough to know how she would respond. “Tunnel vision?” She asked instead. 

“Yes.” Alex whispered. Maggie nodded and turned off the car. Then she got out and went to Alex’s side. She opened the door and held out her hand. 

“Here.” She said, and Alex opened her eyes and took her hand. 

Maggie could have sworn that she felt a spark of electricity go though her body, and from Alex’s startled gasp, she guess that Alex felt the same. She didn’t comment though, but instead helped Alex up and wrapped an arm around her waist as she closed the door. Together they walked into Alex’s building. The night doorman stopped them. “You ladies need help?” He asked, eagerly. 

“I’m fine Allan… thank you.” Alex said, waving him off. The doorman looked a little sad, but he went back to his post. Maggie waited until they were in the elevator to comment. 

“I think he likes you.” She teased, and got a tiny hint of a smile out of Alex. 

“He does, but he’s not my type.” Alex said. 

Maggie resisted the urge to ask Alex exactly what her type was, instead she said. “I don’t blame him… you are pretty cute.” 

She laughed when Alex blushed. Then it was her turn to blush when Alex said. 

“You know this wasn’t how I was imagining you seeing my apartment for the first time.” Alex teased back. 

Maggie felt a flush of heat go down her spine. “Wow, Danvers… That was good.” 

“Wasn’t it… even with this migraine I have to be at the top of my game!” 

The elevator doors opened and Maggie helped Alex down the hallway and to her door. She paused while Alex fished her keys out. After a few minutes of Alex struggling with the lock, Maggie reached over and gently took the keys from her. 

“Here, I’ve got it.” Maggie unlocked the door. Then she helped Alex’s inside and with a few gentle instructions she help Alex sit down on the bed. 

“You need anything else?” Maggie asked, gently. She tried to not be nosy, but she spotted the uniforms sticking out of Alex’s open closet, and the neat and tidiness of everything. The room was spartanly decorated and looked more like a place just to crash then a home. 

“There is a bottle of medication sitting next to the sink in the bathroom, can I have it?” 

“Of course.” Maggie said, moving to retrieve the bottle. 

She walked back into the bedroom and handed the bottle to Alex, before dimming the lights some more. 

“Thank you.” Alex said, softly.”For everything. I… I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem.” Maggie said. Alex looked sad and in pain, and it took everything that Maggie had in her not to go over to her and wrap her arms around the other woman. She fidgeted for a second, moving her fingers to twirl a ring that she no longer wore, before dropping her hands to her sides. “I should get back, before your sister wonders what’s taking so long.” 

Alex was silent for a long moment, and Maggie could feel that pull once again. She wondered if Alex could feel it too, and she must have because she opened her mouth to ask her something, but then closed it again with a sigh. “You probably should. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Maggie sighed too. “Of course.” She watched as Alex laid back against her pillow and closed her eyes. Maggie took one long look and then turned away, heading back out into the apartment and back downstairs.   
  


“How is she?” Kara asked immediately when she got back to the bar. The concert was over and the crowd had thinned to just about 20 people. 

“Ok, I guess.” Maggie said with a shrug. “I helped her upstairs and she took a couple of pills and laid down. She looked like she was almost asleep when I left.” 

“Good, thank you for helping her.” Kara let out a small sigh of relief. Maggie wanted to ask more,but she remembered Kara’s words about it not being her story to tell so she bit her tongue. 

“Of course.” Maggie said sincerely. “Now what can I help with?” 

The rest of the night went smoothly all things considered, but Maggie couldn’t stop thinking about Alex and hoped that the woman was going to be ok. 

“Kara can I ask you something?” She asked the blonde as they finished putting the last load of glasses into the industrial dishwasher. 

“Of course.” Kara said, looking over at her. Her glasses were fogging up and she pulled them off and tucked them into her pocket. “What’s on your mind?” 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy, but have you ever just met someone and instantly knew that you’ve met them before from somewhere, but you can’t place where?” 

Kara chuckled. “I don’t think that you’re crazy. I’ve experience that feeling before, a couple of times. Why do you ask?” 

“No reason, just wondering if I’m the only one or not?” Maggie said, not wanting to confess her true reason for asking to Alex’s sister. That would just make this even more strange. 

Kara stared at her for a long moment, then smiled. “You aren’t the only one who feels that way about someone they just met.” Her expression grew contemplative and it made Maggie wonder who or what she was thinking about. But before she could they were both distracted as the next load of glasses came out of the dishwasher and Kara moved to grab them, checking her watch. “You should probably head home…” 

“But...” Maggie hesitated, motioning to all of the glasses that still had yet to be put away. 

“It’s fine. I’ll probably need you to come in early tomorrow just in case Alex is still out.” Kara patted Maggie’s shoulder. “Have a good night.” 

“You too, thank you.” Maggie said, giving Kara a smile. She took off her apron and left it on the counter, like Kara had pointed, and walked up stairs to get her backpack. 

As she drove home, she found herself distracted and realized that she was driving by Alex’s apartment building. As she looked up at the darken window, she found herself wishing that she was up there too. Shaking her head at her foolishness, she drove on and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and as always Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Alex opened her eyes slowly. She let out a small sigh as she realized that the pounding in her head was mercifully gone. She heard a noise in the kitchen part of her one bedroom apartment and knew that it was either Kara or Eddie. There was a small part of her that hoped it was Maggie but she quickly pushed that part away. She sat up just as Kara came around the corner carrying a tray. 

“Morning Sis.” Kara whispered, just in case Alex’s migraine was still raging strong. 

“Morning.” Alex replied, her voice still a bit hoarse from sleep. “What time is it?” 

“A little after 12:30.” Kara said with a smile, setting the tray down on the opposite of the bed so that she could sit down next to her sister. 

Alex winced, she hated these episodes because one they made her lose track of time and two the meds usually knocked her out for a while. The last time she had an episode like this, she had lost two days. “So good afternoon then.” Alex said, reaching out to snag a piece of toast off of the tray. 

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked, ignoring the grumpy tone. 

“Better. Tired, which is stupid considering I just slept for almost 12 hours.” Alex aggressively took a bite of her toast, making Kara laugh. Alex glared at her for a second before her eyes softened slightly. 

“Thank you for breakfast or lunch or whatever you call a combination of the two… I do appreciate it Sis.” Alex said, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Anytime.” Kara said lovingly, turning her head to place a kiss on Alex’s head. “So last night… do you want to know how it went?” 

“Of course! What happened?” Alex said, taking another bite of toast. 

“Edgebyter was a success, and we made back our money and then some. We got enough extra to update the office like we planned, pay our expenses and our supplies and put some in the bank. I told Eddie if we have one of these every month we are golden.” Kara said. “Plus, I really like Maggie… she’s something special.” 

“Yeah, she is.” Alex said softly, remembering the feel of Maggie’s strong arm around her waist as she helped her into the apartment. She was sure at one point that Maggie wanted nothing more than to just stay with her, and to hold her close. Alex had felt that pull from across the room, and if Maggie had asked she wouldn’t have said no. 

“Alex…” Kara said, softly. “You really like her don’t you?” 

“I do… it’s a feeling I can’t explain, but I’ve never felt anything more right in all of my life.” Alex whispered. 

“Hmm.” Kara kissed Alex’s hair once more, then gently pulled away. “She’s a good soul. You should have seen the way she talked to this older gentleman who was dealing with his grandson coming out to him. It was beautiful and perfect. I would like to hire her if you don’t have an objection.” 

Alex laughed and gave her sister a look. “You know that I’m not going to object to that. But…” She paused as her face fell slightly. “Just because we have this magnetic attraction doesn't mean that she’ll like me once she gets to know me… maybe I’m just fooling myself.” 

Kara frowned, and her face grew sad. “Alex…” 

“I’m serious Kara, you know what kind of baggage that I come with. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” Alex said, getting up. Then without another word, she ended the conversation by moving towards the bathroom. 

Kara sighed. She had this conversation with Alex many times before to no avail, and it broke her heart. Her sister deserved the world. But Alex didn’t see it that way. Kara wished that she could blame Alex’s self esteem issues on the head injury and the side effects of war, but the issue ran deeper than that to their childhood and their parents and the pressure they had put on their eldest daughter from the moment she was born to be the best at everything she tried her hands at. 

She loved their parents, don’t get her wrong, and she was grateful for everything they had done for her. But she looked back on the way that they had treated Alex and realized as an adult that it just wasn’t ok. _Not that it matters anymore, they haven’t spoken to either one of us since before Alex went into the Army._

Her phone beeped, distracting her from her thoughts and she dug it out of her pocket to look at it. Eddie had sent her a text message. **Hey, love! Call me when you can. Give our girl a kiss for me.**

Kara smiled at her best friend’s message. Eddie had been her rock while Alex had been away, and if it hadn’t been for him she wouldn’t have made it though Alex’s homecoming either. She called him back, and he answered on the first ring. 

“Hello, Kara.” He said softly. “How’s Alex?” 

“Stubborn as usual, but better. What did you want to talk to me about?” 

“I have an opportunity that has opened up for the bar that I wanted to talk to you about, but before we go to that, I just wanted to pass along that I heard nothing but good things about Maggie all night. Not only was she polite and orderly, but I wasn’t the only one who got some entertainment out of watching her and Alex make eyes at each other when they thought that the other wasn’t looking. I’m not sure what your thoughts are on the subject, but I just want to put my vote in for hiring her on.” Eddie said laughing. Kara smiled. 

“I was really impressed with how quickly she seemed to fit in there, and with how at ease she seemed behind the bar. Plus you are right it was fun to see Alex moon over her.” She said, just as Alex came out of the bathroom. Alex rolled her eyes and shot her sister the finger before sitting back down on the bed to finish the rest of the food. 

“Exactly!” Eddie laughed again. “Chop Chop little sister!” 

Kara laughed too. “She’s coming in at four, I’ll ask her to come in a little bit early and talk to her then. Now Alex is back so tell us about your opportunity!” She put her phone on speaker and leaned back a little, to rest against Alex’s side. 

“Hey, Al! You feeling better?” Eddie asked. 

“Much… but to be honest Ed… I don’t know if I can work music night.” Alex said softly. “The bass is too much right now, it hurts.” 

“I understand. I appreciate you being honest with me. We’ll work something out, alright Al? ” Eddie said, reassuringly. He let out a breath and then changed the subject knowing that Alex wouldn’t want to dwell on it. 

“Now, Edgebyter was really amazed at the turn out we had and he asked if we would be interested in making this a regular thing, apparently the record label that he signed with is interested in finding a venue that will be able to allow a few of their lesser known artists to hold concerts and get used to the atmosphere without all of the pressure. He was also impressed by our staff, including Ms. Sawyer and our Security team. He thinks that his bosses would like it too, and he’s bringing them here tonight to check things out. Do you think that we would all be interested in having more nights like last night?” 

“Despite the headache I really enjoyed last night, it was fun seeing the people having a good time in a safe environment, that was what I dreamed of when we first pitched this idea and it was amazing to see it being a reality.” Alex said. “I vote yes.” 

“I agree.” Kara quickly told Eddie the story of Maggie and the kid’s grandfather. “I would like to see more of that, of generations coming together and knowing that it’s a safe place to have a good time and to make some memories. I’m in.” 

“Ok, excellent! I’ll get a pitch prepared for tonight then. By the way, that story just cements that Maggie is the best person for the job, please hire her!” Eddie said, his heart melting at the thought. 

“Ok, ok… I’ll go prepare a contract. I guess we all have work to do then.” Kara said, with a laugh. 

“Me too… I imagine that everything is a mess in the stock room after yesterday and…” Alex paused and pulled out her phone. “I see that J’onn still has yet to send me is report from last night, so I guess I have to go track him down.” 

“All right then… I guess this is goodbye!” Eddie said dramatically, and the three friends laughed. 

“Goodbye, Ed! Love you!” They both said, before hanging up. 

Alex snuggled closer to Kara’s body, and sighed. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

“For what?” Kara asked. 

“Taking a chance on my dream and giving me something to take my mind off of everything…I love you Sis.” Alex said. 

“Oh, Al… I love you too.” She kissed Alex’s forehead. “You deserve the world, Alex Danvers and just based up on the way that she looked at you yesterday, Maggie just might be the girl who can give it to you. Everything will work out, Alex.. just wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love writing this story and I hope that you all are enjoying reading it. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, I look forward to reading your thoughts on this story. I hope you all have a wonderful Monday, and if you’re in America, then I hope that you all have a safe and happy Labor Day! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jamie have a talk and Maggie confides in Kate about her new job and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this a little early because my work schedule is off this week, so I might not get the chance to post this later.  
> Happy Reading!

Maggie pulled her shoes on and winced as she almost lost her balance, stubbing her toe against the counter. “Fu...dge!” She quickly finished remembering that Jamie was somewhere in the house. 

“You ok, Mommy?” Jamie’s voice said from right behind her, making her jump. 

“Jeez, we need to get you a bell, Jay… you are way to good at that.” Maggie said, laughing. She finished pulling on her shoes luckily without injury this time. 

Jamie giggled. “That’s what Daddy says to.” Then the little girl frowned. “He was sad yesterday. He says another girl got hurt and that he had to tell their mommy. The girl’s mommy cried and said that it was his fault that he wasn’t working hard enough to catch the bad guy.” 

Maggie frowned. Jimmy was a Homicide Detective with the National City Police Department, and although he tried his best not to bring his work home with him, sometimes it was unavoidable. “Aww, poor Daddy. Did you give him one of your best hugs?” 

Jamie nodded, and put her arm around her mother’s waist. “Good girl, Jay. I bet that made Daddy feel better.” Maggie said, reassuringly. She made an note to ask Jimmy what happened the next time that they talked. Maggie let out a small sigh feeling the familiar feelings of guilt well up in her chest. _Why is this so hard? He wasn’t just my husband, he was one of my best friends before all of this. I really fucked this all up._

“Are you sad now too, Mommy?” Jamie asked, giving her a hug. 

“No, baby. Just a little worried about Daddy. He works too hard sometimes.” 

Jamie’s face grew a bit nervous. “Is that why you and Daddy got a divorce?” The little girl asked softly. 

Maggie sighed, she wasn’t ready for these kind of questions, not when she was still trying to get ready to rush out of the door to be to work on time. Gently she picked up her baby girl and held her for a moment. 

“No, Jamie. I really admire your daddy’s hard work and his dedication to his job. It is one of the things that I really like about him. Did you know that I met him when he was training to be a police officer?” 

“Really?” Jamie gave her thousand watt smile, complete with dimples just like her mother’s. 

“Really. He was in the same training class as me. He didn’t laugh when I jumped the first time I fired my gun at the target (I was kind of scared of them at first) Instead Jimmy was really nice and didn’t make fun of me. We started going out for lunch after class and then the rest was history.” Maggie said, booping Jamie’s nose with her finger. 

Jamie giggled and motioned that she wanted down. Maggie set her down and turned her attention back towards getting ready. She put her wallet in her pocket and grabbed her backpack. _Maybe tonight I’ll actually find time to finish that reading assignment, but I’m not going to hold my breath._

The door slammed and the sound of footsteps running to the hallway, made her roll her eyes. “Katherine Kane!” She yelled playfully. “How many times have I told you not to run in the house?” 

Behind her Jamie giggled, and then Kate’s pale face peeked into the room, flaming red hair falling into her eyes, she blew out a breath and they fell back into place. 

“Sorry, Mags….” Her best friend said, giving Maggie sad puppy eyes. Then she smiled when she saw her niece. “Lady J!” She said, barreling into the room to wrap the girl into a bear hug. 

Jamie giggled. “Auntie Kate, you are squeezing me to death.” She wheezed and Kate let her go, but not before she gave the girl a slobbery kiss on the cheek. 

“Yuck!” Jamie said, and ran off into the other room. 

A few seconds later, Maggie felt Kate’s hand come around her waist and she leaned back to rest against Kate’s chest. “Hello.” She said softly closing her eyes. “Boy, am I glad that you are here.” 

Gently Kate kissed the top of her head. “You seemed stressed, Mags… everything ok?” 

Maggie shook her head and then turned in Kate’s embrace, so that she was looking up at her best friend. “No, Jimmy’s having problems at work that Jamie was witness to and then she asked me about why Jimmy and I got the divorce. Boy I’m not ready to open up that can of worms with her.” 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s hard enough trying to adjust without having to deal with a seven year old’s curiosity, questions and pain at the same time. Do you want me to talk to her?” 

“No… I have the day off tomorrow so I’ll sit her down and talk to her then.” 

“Ooh how is the new job going?” Kate said, pulling away from their embrace to get herself a soda out of the fridge. 

“Good.” Maggie said, a goofy grin unconsciously appearing at her face as she thought of Alex. 

“Hey... what’s that look for?” Kate pointed the can of soda at her. “Oh, you met someone didn’t you? Ooh get it girl!” She teased. 

“It’s not like that.” Maggie said. Then after a beat she said. “Ok maybe it is like that.” Kate grinned. 

“Details, Mags… Details!” 

“She’s works at the bar that Luke assigned me too. She’s really cute, and really sweet.” 

Kate batted her eyes at her friend. “This sweetheart got a name?” She asked before taking a drink of her soda. 

“Alex Danvers.” Kate choked on her drink. Maggie walked over and patted her back. “You ok?” She asked as Kate gulped in a large breath of air. 

“Yeah, but shit, Mags. I know her. I think I’ve ran into her at the VA when I was there for my shoulder a couple of times. She’s kind of famous.” 

“Really?” Maggie asked curiously, to distracted by the mention of Alex’s name to scold Kate about her language. But then she shook her head, changing her mind. “Never mind don’t tell me. I want to hear it from her, if she decides to tell me. I figured she was Army when I saw her uniforms in her closet last night.” 

Kate’s eyes widened. “You saw her closet… holy crap, Margarita! You went to her house!” 

“It wasn’t like that, Kate. I gave her a ride. She had a bad migraine last night and it was easier to spare me to take her to her apartment rather than have her sister drive her. It was the bar’s biggest event so far this year. It didn’t seem right for two out of the three bosses to be gone.” 

“Wait, she’s your boss…. Maggie…” Kate’s tone was worried. “Isn’t that a disaster waiting to happen?” 

“Maybe, but I’m not worried. It’s not like I’m going to date her or anything. We just met last night. I think she’s cute and I’m pretty sure that she thinks I’m cute too. But maybe nothing else will come of it.” Maggie didn’t think that was the truth, but she wasn’t ready to go into right now and she wasn’t ready to explain that attraction to anyone else, not before speaking with Alex first. 

Kate stepped closer. “I’m pretty sure that you are lying, but I’ll leave you alone about her for now. Just be careful Mags… I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Emily’s name hung in the air between them and Maggie shook her head at the memory of her former lover and the day that everything came crashing down. 

Maggie gave Kate a soft smile. “I won't. I appreciate you worrying.” 

Kate patted her arm and they both paused as Maggie’s phone beeped. She pulled it out to look at it. Then she sighed. “I better go. Kara wants me to come in a few minutes early to talk to me.” She leaned up to kiss Kate’s cheek. 

“Thanks for the talk, and for watching my kid. Don’t kill her and don’t give her too much sugar.” 

“Yes, Mom.” Kate rolled her eyes, but she leaned down to give Maggie a hug and then lightly kissed her cheek. “Be safe.” 

Maggie nodded, and pulled away. “I will.” Then she grabbed her backpack and headed out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie share a moment that causes Alex to turn to Eddie for advice,meanwhile Kara tells Maggie about the job offer and gets to know the other woman a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Alex was cleaning the bar top when she spotted Maggie coming in. The shorter woman was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a dark blue button down, with the top two buttons undone, giving a hint to the soft skin underneath. To complete the ensemble was a black leather jacket and motorcycle boots. Also Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, and had a slight curl from the humidity outside. She looked so good with that outfit and her hair and her backpack that Alex forgot how to breathe for a second. 

“Hey.” Maggie said, a big grin taking over her face. 

“Hi.” Alex replied gulping in a breath. She coughed a little and her face reddened. 

“You ok?” Maggie asked, moving a little closer. 

“Yeah, just great.” Alex said, nodding fiercely. “You?” Alex wished that she could remember how to speak in full sentences, but Maggie’s presence had literally taken her breath away. 

“I’m fine. Is Kara here yet? She asked me to come in early because she wanted to talk to me.” Maggie asked, trying to remember to stay on business even though her brain was overloaded by the sight of Alex in front of her. Her boss was wearing another pair of those sinfully tight jeans, and she had stripped down to a tank top, her flannel around her waist, and those gorgeous muscles were on display. Maggie was having a hard time keeping her eyes on Alex’s face and not on her biceps or her breasts. 

“She’s upstairs.” Alex said, her eyes drifting down to the patch of skin showing through Maggie’s shirt. She felt like a letch and then blushed a little bit harder as her mind supplied her with an image of her licking her way down Maggie’s body, starting at that patch and moving southwards. 

She shivered at the sudden bolt of desire that coursed through her body. Alex reached up a hand and rubbed the back of her neck hoping that her thoughts weren’t visible in her face. _I haven’t felt sexual desire like that since I woke up in the hospital and now suddenly just the sight of an unbuttoned shirt sends me into overdrive. Shit, body what the heck are you doing._

She jumped when she felt Maggie’s hand touch her shoulder and then Maggie pulled away. “Are you sure that you’re ok?” Maggie asked once more. “You just seem a little out of it?” 

Alex nodded. “I appreciate your concern and your help. I’m just feeling a little off today. I guess it’s the medicine I suppose.” 

“Do you get migraines often?” Maggie asked curiously. 

Alex nodded slowly. “They should be getting better but it doesn’t seem that way.” Her fingers trailed once again over the knot of a scar at the back of her neck and resisted the urge to scratch the one along the side of her head, hidden under her hair, that seemed to itch something fierce all of a sudden. 

Alex’s phone beeped and she fished it out of her pocket to look at it. She texted back quickly then, turned towards Maggie. “Kara is wondering where you are…. Sorry for keeping you.” 

Maggie smiled, and reached out to put her hand over Alex’s. “It’s alright. We can talk more later ok?” 

Alex nodded and took a step back and Maggie took that as her cue to leave, sensing that Alex had a lot on her mind. 

The walk upstairs gave her time to breathe and to free herself from the waves of desire that flowed across her body at the sight of Alex in those Jeans. It was a bit ridiculous, how quickly her body responded to the visual stimuli in front of her and how it sparked her imagination to go to places that wasn’t exactly work friendly. 

Quietly she took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the office. 

“Come in!” Kara said, and Maggie opened the door and took a step inside. 

**————————-**

Alex took a breath and closed her eyes trying to get her body under control. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she resisted the urge to put her hand over it, as if that would help keep it inside. This felt like the beginning of another panic attack, but she knew that it wasn’t. 

“Al?” Eddie said, coming into the room and seeing her standing there eyes closed, face pale. “Honey are you ok?” 

She took another shaky breath and nodded. “Yeah. Sorry… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“Here, come here. Sit down… let me get you some water?” He motioned for her to take a seat at one of the tables and then he moved to get a bottle water from behind the counter. He handed it to her and slid into the seat across from her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly. Eddie loved the other woman like she was his own sister, and the three of them had grown closer since Alex was deployed and since she returned wounded. There had been many nights him and Kara took turns sleeping beside her, holding her as the night terrors hit, and making sure that she didn’t injure herself worse, by flailing around. 

Physically, Alex suffered from a TBI due to an explosion device that had also inflicted shrapnel wounds on her head, neck, back and leg. She also suffered from a broken arm and a broken collarbone. Mentally, the woman before him suffered from migraines, a side effect of the TBI, panic attacks and she had been diagnosed with PTSD.But the thought that struck him the most as he looked at her, was that he was strongest person that he knew. 

Alex sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Not really. I don’t know where to start.” She said softly. 

“Is it Maggie?” He asked, cautiously, not sure if Maggie was the cause or something else. 

Alex sighed again and crossed her arms. “Maybe, I don’t know.” She huffed. 

“She’s the first woman I’ve seen you attracted to since you came back.” Eddie said softly. 

“It’s strange, because I feel like I know her, but I can’t tell you how or why? There is just something about her that puts my soul at east, but yet she drives my body wild. I want to hold her and never let go.” Alex confessed. 

Eddie resisted the urge to swoon at how beautiful her words were. “Al, have you ever thought that maybe she’s your One?” 

Alex rolled her eyes and huffed. “That’s just a fairytale, spread by writers who want to tell a good story. Soulmates don’t exist, Ed.” But even as she spoke, her mind reminded her of the dreams, the ones she had of a dark hair woman all her life. They were her saving grace overseas and during… she pushed the thought away before it could take root. 

“But they do exist, Alex… they are real, rare although they maybe. My parents were soulmates.” He said. He was going to say more, but suddenly J’onn waved at him from the front door. “Just think about it, and don’t fight it my friend. If it’s meant to be then it will be. You could use another person in your corner, Al, no matter what your relationship is defined as.” Eddie got up and kissed the top of her head, and then moved to see what J’onn wanted, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts. 

**————————-**

“Are you serious?” Maggie said, beyond excited. 

Kara smiled. “Of course. We all think that you would make a great addition to the staff, and we all were pleased at your performance last night. Our main bartender, Eden will be out for the next six months maybe longer, since she’s going to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and were are giving her a long maternity leave to recover. We would be honored if you would take her place and we can discuss longer employment in six months.” She passed over a document that showed what the rate of pay would be and the benefits. Maggie’s eyes almost jumped out of her head when she saw that amount was twice what she was making as a temp. 

“I would be honored, but I must tell you that I come with a few issues that I need you to be aware of.” Maggie said. 

Kara nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper to take notes. “Go ahead.” 

“I’m currently taking online classes with National City Community College, I hope to finish my degree by the end of next year and join the Police Department as a part of the crime scene unit. I have most of the qualifications as you can see from the my resume, except the degree. I might have to rearrange my schedule when it comes time for testing at the end of semesters.” 

Kara smiled, “I did see that you passed training to become an Officer several years ago, but you didn’t join the force...what made you change your mind, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“That brings me to my next point… I have a seven year old daughter, her name is Jamie. I share custody with my ex-husband, with me having primary custody and he gets her every other weekend. It’s worked for us so far, but I never know if he’ll decide to change his mind.” Maggie said, remembering the fight they had last week over the very subject. 

Kara seemed a bit shocked by that, but she quickly recovered her composure. “Well, how about this? Why don’t you give me a calendar of your school schedule and your schedule with your daughter and I’ll work with you to come up with the best possible solution that works for all of us, ok?” 

Maggie let out a small breath of relief. “That would be perfect thank you.” She said, happily. 

“Good, then consider yourself our newest bartender!” Kara said, excitedly. She passed over a pile of paperwork. “Then let’s go over these quickly and then I’ll let you go so that you can help Alex get set up ok?” 

Maggie nodded. “Is she ok? She seemed kind of off.” 

Kara paused for a second trying to figure out what she wanted to say. “Yeah, she just has a lot on her mind right now. Speaking of, just be patient with her. She’s been through a lot these past few months and transitioning from Active Duty to being a civilian hasn’t been easy especially with her being injured.” 

“My friend Kate, knows her from the VA. She said that Alex’s was famous around there.” Maggie said. 

Kara sighed. “I think that you should talk to Alex about that.” She paused, wondering if she was going to speak out of turn, but deciding to take the leap anyway. 

“Alex really likes you. It’s been hard for her to break out of her shell, since she got back, and you’re the first person that I’ve seen her warm up to so quickly. So please whatever happens, don’t break my sister’s heart, just be gentle ok?” 

Maggie blushed. “I really like Alex too, and I’m not sure where all of this is leading or what will happen, but I promise that I will be gentle and that I won’t cause an HR nightmare for you. I know that you are giving me a big chance and that you are taking a huge risk on someone that you don’t know very well, but let me tell you that there is something magical about this bar and what you’ve done here. I’m proud to be apart of that and I look forward to getting to know all of you a little more.” 

Kara smiled and nodded, and then together they got started on the paperwork, each one looking forward to what this new partnership would bring. Kara hoped that the knowledge that Maggie had a daughter wouldn’t scare her sister away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with the chapter, but I’m not quite sure why so I’m publishing it anyway. I hope that you enjoy it. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment and thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Lucy about Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

“Danvers.” Major Lucy Lane moved over and gently tapped Alex’s shoulder trying not to scare her, but failed when the woman jumped anyway. “Sorry, Al, but the session is over. Everyone is leaving.” 

Alex looked up to see most of the others in the group therapy session were picking up their things and heading out the door. “Oh. Sorry.” She said, her cheeks reddening. 

“No, I didn’t say that to make you feel bad… I just wanted to make sure that you were ok? You hardly said one word during the past hour.” Lucy knelt down in front of her, feeling a bit worried. 

“I’m fine. I just got a lot on my mind.” Alex said, quietly. 

“Want to go to my office and talk about it? It will be a little quieter there.” Lucy offered. Alex nodded, and Lucy stood up and then helped Alex stand up. Seeing Alex sway a little, Lucy gently wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her as they walked of the meeting room and down the hallway to the room she used as an office when she was working at the hospital and not at her clinic on base. 

When her teacher had asked her in kindergarten, what she wanted to be when she grew up, Lucy knew that she wanted to do two things with her life, 1) follow in her Father’s footsteps as a soldier, and 2) be a lawyer. But at age 12 when her mother was diagnosed with severe depression and had tried to commit suicide 3 times that year, Lucy changed her mind about being a lawyer. Instead, she had decided to become a psychologist and to help those who suffered from emotional and mental problems or disorders. 

Being a soldier had opened her eyes to the need there was for more support for those returning home and those dealing with the mental toll that War took on those who fought for freedom. And as she held open her office door, she took a good look at the woman who inspired that need the most in her. Alex Danvers had been through hell, and yet she was still standing. A little broken, a little weary, but she was still here and was still fighting, and gosh darn it, if that didn’t make Lucy tear up a little when she thought about it. 

Lucy motioned for Alex to take a seat on the couch and she slid into the seat across from her. She noticed Alex was squinting a little and she gently moved to dim the lights some. 

“You ok?” She asked, picking up her notepad. 

Alex shook her head. “I got a bit of a headache.” She confessed quietly. 

“Do you need to lay down?” Lucy normally didn’t allow her patients to lay on the couch during a session, but since this wasn’t an official session and Alex wasn’t really her patient, she figured she would make an exception. 

Alex nodded and moved to lay down on the surface. Her head was pounding and she closed her eyes to try and stop it from become a full blown migraine. 

“Has this been happening more often lately?” Lucy asked, not as a Doctor but as a friend. 

“Yeah.” Alex paused. “I haven’t been sleeping well.” She confessed, and Lucy sighed. 

“I thought that Dr. Brown proscribed a sleep aid for you.” 

“He did, and they’ve helped. But the dreams have started again, and the pills make it hard to get out of the dreams.” 

“Oh. I see.” Lucy said. She jotted down a note in her pad to bring that up it the next group session, maybe the others would have helpful tips or more insight on that very topic. 

“But I’m not here to talk about those… I met someone.” Alex said, and Lucy noted a hint of a smile on her face. 

“Oh I see.” Lucy said but with a different intonation that made Alex open her eyes to glare at the Major. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it. Continue.” 

Alex closed her eyes again and sighed. “She started at the bar three weeks ago. Her name is Maggie, and quite frankly she’s the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen.” 

“Aww, I thought that was me.” Lucy teased, knowing the familiar banter between them would help Alex relax and get to the point that was really bothering her. She could tell by the other woman’s body language that something had really gotten her scared. 

“Come on, Luce… I’m talking to you as a Doctor now, not as my old college roommate. I still can’t believe you can treat me without it being a conflict of ethics. Does the board know that we banged?” 

“Hey, You’re only my patient when it comes to group. I agreed to not treat you alone… and besides the board let it slide because they know I’m the only person that will deal with your grumpy ass. Now quit changing the subject and tell me about Maggie.” 

Alex sighed. “I like her and I know she likes me, and we’ve been having this will they won’t they thing since we met. But it’s complicated...” 

“Why? Give me one good reason, as to why it’s complicated?” Lucy said, knowing that sometimes Alex made things bigger than what they were to deliberately sabotage the relationship. _Thank you Drs. Danvers for that._

“Um, I’m kind of her boss.” Alex said with a wince. 

Lucy coughed. “Yeah, there is that.” 

“And I don’t know If I’m ready… I’m still trying to adjusting to all of this, let alone trying to add another person to this mess I call my life. What is she going to do when she finds out what really happened to me, and what I did…” Alex’s voice died away into charge silence. 

_And there it is…_ Lucy sighed. “Babe, we’ve talked about this. You did what you had to to survive, there was nothing else you could have done, no other way.” 

Alex nodded her head. “I know, but it doesn’t make it easier to explain. It’s not really a good first date topic or or a twelfth date topic either.” 

“I think it’s natural to be scared about the future and dating, especially after what you’ve been though, but Al don’t you think you are worrying about this a little too much? I mean you aren’t going to marry the girl, you just have a mutual crush right… unless something happened?” 

Alex sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, I’ve been having these dreams about her, and last night we kind of kissed…” Alex confessed, leaving Lucy in stunned silence. 

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope that you all enjoy reading it. :) Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Maggie have a talk about Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! :)

“What!?” Kate Kane exclaimed, a little bit surprised. 

Maggie hit her shoulder. “Shut up! You’ll wake Jamie.” She took a drink of her beer. “Besides I know you heard me.” 

Kate grinned. “I just can’t believe you kissed her. Details… I need details.” 

Maggie sighed, her face red. “It was just a kiss, you act like we slept together or something.” 

“I know you Mags… don’t try to play it off as no big deal. I know what a big deal it is for you, so quit stalling and spill.” 

Maggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing that Kate wasn’t going to let it go. 

“We were closing up. She had just locked the back door, and had joined me in the kitchen. I was putting a new load of dishes into the dishwasher. She scared me, not on purpose of course, but I was just so lost in thought that I missed her coming in. I had turned around from loading a tray of dishes, and was about to grab a new one when I realized she was standing there. I screamed and I jumped. When I hit the floor, my foot started to slide and I was about to fall, but there she was… She caught me.” Maggie paused remembering what it was like. 

“We were so close that I could feel her breath against my face. I felt safe you know, in her arms everything felt… right. Next thing I know our lips are touching.” Maggie said, looking up at Kate with a dreamy expression. “She’s an amazing kisser.” 

“What happened after that?” Kate asked, and Maggie’s face fell. 

“She gently set me back on the floor, and looked at me for a long moment. She leaned over to kiss my cheek and then mumbled some excuse about having to go, and left.” Maggie sighed. “She hasn’t talked to me since.” 

“Oh.” Kate said, looking as disappointed as Maggie felt. “Have you tired…?” 

“ I’ve tried texting her, calling her… the works. She’s a ghost.” 

“I’m sorry Mags.” Kate said, getting up to give her best friend a hug. 

“Me too. We had gotten close these past few weeks, and I felt like we had something you know?” Maggie took a deep breath. “Alex is really easy to talk to, she listens and she’s so smart too, like scary smart. I just miss talking to her, it’s only been a day, but I really miss her. Hopefully she will be at the bar tomorrow or this is really going to make things awkward.” 

Kate rubbed circles around Maggie’s back, feeling the tension in it. “I don’t want you to give up hope, but it may not be as easy for Alex as it is for you, Mags.” 

Maggie paused and looked up at her. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m just saying that she’s been thought a lot ok? Based upon the conversations that we’ve had about her and from the tiny glimpses I saw of her at the VA, her injures were pretty serious, and she’s probably been through some crap. I know it took me some time to come back from my own experiences, so I’m just saying to go a little bit easier on her and to give her some space. It’s not that she doesn't want you, just that maybe she doesn't know how to go about it right now... If that makes sense.” 

“Maybe.” Maggie conceded. “And if you are wrong?” 

“Then I may stop by one night for a drink.” Kate said, the threat obvious in her voice. “Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it, especially her boss. ” 

Maggie turned and gave her friend a hug. “Thank you for having my back.” She said. 

“Always. Anything for my second favorite person in the world!” Kate teased. 

“Oh!” Maggie said, annoyed. “And who’s your first?” 

“Jamie.” Kate said, seriously. “I would do anything for that girl.” 

Maggie smiled. “I know you would. The feeling is mutual trust me. Jamie adores her Auntie Kate.” Gently she grabbed Kate’s arm and guided her friend into the living room. “Now your second favorite person in the world, demains cuddles to help her get over her dating disappointments. Would you like to join me for a movie marathon?” 

“Only if I get to pick?” Kate said, her eyes lighting up. 

“Deal, but no scary ones. I still am having nightmares about the last one you made me watch.” Maggie said settling on the couch. 

“That was a month ago!” Kate protested, earning a pillow to the face. “Ok no scary ones.” She said, laughing as she took her spot on the couch next to her best friend. 

Maggie settled into Kate’s arms and sighed. She tried really hard to concentrate on the movie, but she couldn’t stop her mind from drifting, her thoughts turned to Alex. _I hope we can talk soon, and that I didn’t scare you away. I really like you Alex… there is something familiar about you that I can’t quite put my finger on it. Do you feel it too, or am I just crazy? _She thought, even as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in Kate’s arms.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a risk, I think making this chapter about Maggie and Kate instead of Alex and Lucy. I kind of wanted it to be a parallel to the last chapter, so I hope that it worked. Let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a comment below. Any mistakes are my own, and Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: Thanks for you patience with me on this. I’m trying to find my rhythm again when it comes to writing and Ive really missed this story. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Lucy woke up on the couch in Alex’s apartment. She blinked, wincing at the light streaming in from the window. Lucy stretched and then pulled the blanket off of her to sit up. 

“Alex?” She called out, but the apartment was silent. Getting up, Lucy paid a visit to the bathroom and then tiptoed quietly into Alex’s bedroom. “Alex?” She whispered, wondering if Alex was still sleeping. 

“Hmm?” Alex moaned softly. She rolled over to face the door, but her eyes didn’t opened. 

“You ok, kid?” Lucy asked, yawning. After she had brought Alex home they had stayed up late talking. 

“No.” Alex groaned. “My head hurts.” Lucy frowned and went over at sat down next to her. She patted Alex’s shoulder. 

“Can I get you anything babe?” She asked, feeling a bit worried. 

“No. I’ve already taken something.” Alex said. She moved and put her head in Lucy’s lap. Lucy ran her fingers though Alex’s hair, gently massaging the knot of scar tissue that ran underneath. Alex relaxed, the tension melting from her body. 

“How long have you had the migraine?” Lucy asked curiously. 

“It started about an hour ago. Drugs should be kicking in any minute.” Alex said, her voice low and soft. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” Alex didn’t answer. “Al?” 

“Yes.” Alex said, suddenly grumpy. “No, I don’t want to talk about it.” She moved away from Lucy and moved back to her pillow. She grabbed the spare and hugged it tightly. 

“I was just asking.” Lucy said, holding up her hands. 

“No, you were going to shrink me. I don’t want to talk about them. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Alex said, her eyes opened now. She rocked slightly, looking very much like a cornered puppy. 

“Ok, I’m sorry. I assumed that you telling me that you have had dreams about Maggie meant that you were ready to talk about all of your dreams.” 

Alex soften slightly. “I accept your apology.” She was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry for getting defensive. I know you are just trying to help.” 

“I’m just worried about you, babe. Kara and Ed are too. You haven’t been sleeping and your headaches are getting worse.” 

“I’ll be fine, Luce. I go to see Dr. Brown on Thursday.” 

“Good.” Lucy leaned over and kissed Alex’s cheek. “Now, I know you probably aren’t feeling up to a normal breakfast, but you can’t take those horse pills on an empty stomach. I’ll make you a shake.” 

“Can you do chocolate this time?” Alex asked. Lucy could tell that drugs were working because Alex suddenly looked very tired. 

“Yep.” She pulled away and got up. “Take a nap, babe. I’ll be back.” Quietly she closed Alex’s door and moved out into the kitchen. Once she was there, she dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kara’s number. 

Kara answered on the first ring. “What’s up, Lucy?” 

“Hey, Kar. I’m at Alex’s place. I wasn’t sure what her schedule was for the day, but I wanted to tell you if she was working this morning or at all today… she won’t be in.” 

Kara sighed. “Headache?” 

“Yeah a bad one. I’m going to hang here for a bit just in case. She mentioned she had another nightmare.” Lucy asked, wondering if Alex had confided in her sister about them. 

“She hasn’t told me anything, other than she can’t sleep.” Kara’s voice was tinged with worry. “Should I come over?” 

“No, I’ve got this. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I’ll call you if we need you ok?” Lucy said reassuringly. 

“Ok.” Kara sighed again feeling her heart break for her sister. “Thanks for having her back, Lucy. I really appreciate it.” 

“Always. She’s my best friend…” Lucy’s voice broke despite her best efforts. She sniffled and pushed back tears the thought of Alex almost dying woke in her. “Anyway. I’ll give you an update later, ok?” 

“Of course. Talk to you later, Lucy.” Kara said, softly. “Bye,” 

“Bye.” Lucy said, before ending the call. She closed her eyes and rested her phone against her forehead for a moment trying to gain control of her emotions. After taking a deep breath and letting it out, she quickly got to work at making Alex the chocolate protein shake that she promised her.   
  
  
  


It wasn’t that Maggie was dreading going into work that evening. She really wasn’t, in fact the opposite was true. She was really excited, mostly to be able to see Alex again, but the closer she got to the bar the more her stomach felt upset. She pulled into the parking lot and sat there for a second, before turning the car off. She drummed her thumb against the steering wheel feeling like she was going crazy. 

Her thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute, each imagining a different outcome to what would happen when she saw Alex for the first time since their kiss. She had a brief worry that she was going to be fired, but then she shook that thought away knowing that Kara wouldn’t do that. Realizing that it would just delay the inevitable and it would do her no good to speculate on something that hasn’t even happened yet, she steeled herself. She quietly got out of the car, gathered her backpack from the backseat and went inside. 

She stopped short, when she realized that Eddie was tending the bar and that Alex was nowhere to be found. She felt her stomach churn with panic, but before she could give the matter any further thought, Eddie saw her and called her over. 

“Hey, Maggie.” He said, with a wave. “It’s just the two of us tonight, I’m afraid.” 

“Everything ok?” She asked, worried. 

He smiled grimly. “Yeah, Alex just isn’t feeling very well. Kara went over to be with her for a while.” 

“Oh.” Maggie said, feeling even more worried. She wondered for a split second of maybe Alex was trying to avoid her, but even in the short time that she knew the woman she knew that Alex wouldn’t do that. The bar was her passion and whatever their relationship right now, Alex wouldn’t give that up just to avoid her. “Is Alex ok?” 

Eddie sighed. He was silent for a long time, and Maggie was about to retract her question when he finally answered. “She’s been through a lot. I know that we have all been dancing around the subject, because it really is Alex’s story to tell. But I realize that if we waited for her to tell you, you are never going to hear it so maybe I can share just a little bit.” He motioned for her to have a seat. Then he got her a glass of water, and sat down beside her. He took a breath and began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% ok with this chapter, but here it is. Also I know that I’m evil for leaving this a cliffhanger, and I’m sorry not sorry for that. Lol. Anyway, let me know what your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for all your support and thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tells Maggie about what happened to Alex, and Alex is worried that she scared Maggie away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting a warning on this for violence at the beginning since Eddie is telling Maggie a little about what Alex went through. I didn’t go into to much detail but if this might be upsetting for you in anyway please skip this chapter.

“Alex was a combat medic with her unit in Afghanistan. They had just finished a routine patrol, and were on their way back to base when an IED blew up the lead car in their convoy and left the others stranded. In the chaos, The insurgents attacked. Alex was captured.” Eddie said, his heart still aching at the thought of it. Her heard Maggie take a sharp breath and her reached over to grab her hand. 

“Turns out that both Alex and the unit’s other medic had been the target of the attack and the plan had been to capture them both alive and to use them to treat some of their own wounded.” 

“How long?” Maggie asked softly. “How long was she missing?” 

“Three weeks.” Eddie answered just as softly. “The US raided the compound where she and the other medic were being held, but in the process they set off an explosive device. Alex was injured in the blast and the other medic was killed along with another soldier that had been captured earlier.” He paused. 

“Alex suffers from a TBI and other few physical injuries as well as PTSD. She doesn’t talk much about what happened to her those three weeks she was gone.” 

“I don’t blame her.” Maggie said. “That’s scary.” 

“It hasn’t been an easy journey for her, and it’s made her hard for her to open up to people after everything she’s been through. She really likes you though, I’ve never seen her like this.” He said with a grin. “Just be patient with her please.” 

“I will. I really like her too. She’s smart and beautiful. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know her these past few weeks and you all as well.” 

“It’s been nice getting to know you too, Maggie.” Eddie patted her hand. “Well should we get started?” He motioned towards the clock. 

Maggie nodded realizing that they only had an hour left before open. They both stood up and Eddie moved to walk away, but Maggie gently touched his arm. “Thanks for telling me.” 

“You’re welcome.” He said with a smile. He motioned that he was going to hug her and with her nod of consent he pulled her into his arms. Maggie put her chin on his shoulder and sighed, feeling tears come to her eyes at the thought of what Alex had been through and what she was still going through. They pulled away and she gave him a sad smile. 

“I’ll be right back, I just need to send a text ok?” Maggie said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Eddie gave her a knowing smile and nodded, before turning back to the bar. 

Maggie quickly sent a text. She didn’t know if Alex would get it, but she knew that she had to send it anyway. _Hey, Alex. It’s Maggie. I just wanted to say that I like you a lot, and I know that this whole thing between us may seem scary, but I’ll be waiting for you when you are ready. I was told a long time ago that sometimes there are things in life that are worth the wait, and I firmly believe that you are one of them. There is just something about you, something familiar and I want the chance to get to know you better. Anytime you want to talk, feel free to text or call me. I hope you feel better._

Maggie stared at the message for a long moment, wondering if she was saying the right things, and if Alex would take them the way that she meant them. Realizing that she had to take the risk, she left it up to fate and pushed send. Then taking one last look, she quickly put her phone into her pocket and headed towards the stockroom, eager to get work started since it hopefully would provide her a distraction from thinking too much.   
  


**—————————————**

Alex looked up as her phone buzzed. She reached across her bed to the nightstand to grab it, but her sister got it first. “Here let me.” Kara said, knowing that light was too much for her sister right now. “You’ve got a text from Maggie.” 

Alex groaned and pulled the pillow over her face. She felt bad about ghosting Maggie over the past couple of days, but she still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Maggie wanted her. She didn’t feel worthy of Maggie’s affections and she didn’t quite know how to tell her that. But at the same time, she really wanted Maggie too. She figured though after her behavior the past couple of days, Maggie probably wanted nothing to do with her. _Figures, I always find a way to mess things up somehow._

“What did she say?” Alex finally got the courage to ask. She pulled the pillow away and gave her sister a look. 

Kara read the text out loud, and then smiled as she caught the stunned look on Alex’s face. 

“I...I don’t know what to say.” Alex was more than a little flabbergasted. “I figured that she wanted nothing to do with me.” 

“Nope. This is a good thing Alex… it’s rare to find a person that is willing to go your pace, rather want to speed all the way to the end. Remember Mike?” 

“Yeah.” Alex laughed. Kara’s ex boyfriend Mike, had their wedding planned after their first date. Kara managed to make it through a month before breaking it off with him. 

“I still don’t know how you managed to put up with him that long.” 

Kara grinned wickedly. “Me neither.” She paused. “It’s not like the sex was even that good.” 

“Eww, gross.” Alex pretended to throw up, then winced as the motion caused a stabbing pain in her head. “Ouch.” 

“Sorry.” Kara apologized. “You ok?” 

Alex took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah… I’m just tired of this.” 

“Hopefully Dr. Brown will be able to shed some light on why you keep getting this migraines.” Kara said, smoothing back Alex’s hair. 

“I hope so.” Alex let out another sigh. “I felt like I was finally starting to get my life back, and now I feel like I’m sliding backwards.” 

Kara leaned down and gently kissed Alex’s forehead. “Don’t worry. We’ll find a way to help you back up again. I promise.” 

Alex smiled and closed her eyes. “Thanks for taking care of me, Sis. I really do appreciate it.” 

“Hey.” Kara said her tone serious. “Always. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex replied, her voice slurring slightly as she fell into sleep. Gently Kara smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. Then she turned out the dim light that lit up the room and curled up beside her sister in the bed as soon she too was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with the chapter... it just didn’t seem to flow the way that I wanted too, but after trying to fix it for two days now... I’m posting it as is. Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment below and Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: I researched Alex’s story as best as I could using google and the rest came from my imagination and from a story that I saw on the The Brave, before NBC cancelled it. I apologize for any inaccuracies in advance if I got something wrong.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes back to work and has a talk with Maggie about their relationship, at the same time an incident with Jamie sparks Maggie to worry if she is doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

A few nights later after Maggie sent the text, Alex came back to work. Maggie was early for her shift and was studying at the one of the tables when she saw a shadow come over her. She looked up ready to be annoyed with whoever it was, when she realized it was Alex. 

“Hi!” Maggie said, putting down her pen and moving her stuff out of the way so Alex could sit down. The taller woman looked better, her skin looked a little more flush and not so pale and her eyes although shadowed seemed clearer. “You feeling better?” 

“I am.” Alex replied softly. “My doctor adjusted some of medication and it seems to be helping. May I?” She pointed towards the seat across from Maggie. 

“Of course.” Maggie replied. Alex took a seat, and nervously put her hands on the table. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for ghosting you these past couple of days. I really like you Maggie, but it’s really hard for me to open up to people right now. Ed told me that he told you what happened.” 

Maggie shifted nervously, unable to read Alex’s face. “He did and I’m sorry if he overstepped...I…” 

“He’s fine… and he was right to tell you. It’s really hard for me to talk about, maybe one day I can get to the point where I can share with you more about what I went through over there, but I just can't…” Alex’s voice trailed away and she coughed slightly to clear her throat. Maggie could see that her hands were shaking. 

“Hey, Al… it’s ok. I promise.” Maggie reached out and gently grabbed her hand, moving slow enough as to not startle the poor woman. 

Alex cleared her throat again and then spoke. “Anyway, I came over her to tell you that your text meant a lot to me, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend?” 

Maggie’s eyes lit up. “Yes… when and where?” 

Alex gave her a shy smile. “How about Sunday, we both have it off, and I can make you dinner at my place? Normally I would take you out, but this place and my apartment are the only places I can go right now that don’t trigger my anxiety and it’s easier to control my migraines.” Maggie knew that was hard for Alex to admit, but she appreciated the woman’s honesty. 

“That sounds perfect.” Maggie said, giving Alex’s hand a squeeze. She was treated to one of Alex’s bright smiles, that made her heart melt at the sight of it. Alex gently pulled her hand away and stood. 

“I should let you get back to what you were doing… what are you doing anyway?” Alex asked curiously realizing that Maggie had a law book in front of her. 

“Studying.. I’m taking online classes at National City U.” Maggie replied. 

“Police Officer, or Lawyer?” Alex asked. 

“Police Officer but technically I want to be a Forensic/Crime Scene Officer.” Maggie said. “I already have most the training done, I just need the degree.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this information. She wanted to ask more, but the sound of Eddie calling her name from the store room interrupted them. “You’ll have to tell me more about it on Sunday.” Alex said, her eyes bright with anticipation. 

“I will.” Maggie winked. She saw Alex lean down and she blushed as she felt Alex’s lips against her cheek. Then Alex turned and walked back to the storeroom, leaving Maggie to try and concentrate on her school work, but somehow Evidence law didn’t seem as interesting as drawing hearts on her notebook pages with Alex’s name in them. She shook her head, when she realized that she was daydreaming like a teenager, but she didn’t seem to care.   
  
  
  


“Katherine Kane!” Maggie called, when she got home early that next morning. “Where are you?” 

“In here, Mags…” Kate called sleepily from the couch. “Jeez, don’t you know what time it is?” 

Maggie set her stuff down by the door and moved into the living room. She flopped down next to her best friend’s head and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Good morning to you too sleepyhead.” 

“You seem awfully chipper for just getting off of work… did you get a big tip or something?” Kate said, opening her eyes to glare at her friend. 

“Even better… Alex asked me out!” Maggie said, with a huge grin. Kate was awake now. 

“Yes!” The redhead said, sitting up to pull Maggie into a hug. “That’s amazing. Where and when?” 

“Sunday night, and her place. She’s making me dinner.” Maggie’s smile just couldn’t fade. “You can watch the kiddo right?” 

“Of course.” Kate said happily. But then her smile faded. “Speaking of my favorite niece… we had a rough night when she got home from Jimmy’s. I think something happened over there. She wouldn’t talk to me about it, but I found her crying in her room when I went to tuck her in.” 

Maggie’s good mood faded. “Shit.” She said. “I could just punch him sometimes. He doesn't realize how sensitive she is. I hope he didn’t bring his work home with him again.” 

“I’m not sure and he didn’t say anything when he dropped her off. He just gave me her bag and kissed her and then left in a hurry.” Kate put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder. 

They were silent for a while. Then Maggie broke it, by asking softly. “Maybe I should cancel with Alex?” 

“No, babe.” Kate said, swiftly. “I’m sure it’s nothing, just a bad day. No you go and enjoy your date.” 

“I just feel guilty that Jay is having a hard time with our divorce and here am I planning a date with someone who while is extremely sexy isn't going to be ready to have a relationship with me or Jamie for a long time. Am I making a mistake trying to start something with someone who is going through so much right now?” 

Kate didn’t answer right away, because she wasn’t the one who could answer that question. Finally she responded by saying, “Only you can answer that question, Mags…. but I think you should at least try. Alex might surprise you, but more over you might surprise yourself. You deserve to be happy, Maggie… truly happy. If you think Alex will make you happy then don’t let me, Jimmy or even Jamie take that away from you. Jamie will adjust, I promise you.” Kate paused, wondering if she was breaking the girl’s confidence by say this. 

“I think Jamie’s worried about you… she wants you to be happy Mags. And I think she’s old enough to understand that you weren’t happy with Jimmy.” 

Maggie frowned at the thought of her baby being worried about her. She snuggled deep into Kate’s embrace. “I just don't want her to get hurt by all of this, or come to resent me or her dad.” 

Kate kissed Maggie’s head. “She won’t… not if you keep talking to her. She’s smart and so kind. Just like her mom. Jamie will be fine, Maggie. I promise.” 

Maggie took a breath and then let it out slowly. “I hope so.” She whispered softly. “Thanks Kate… for everything.” 

“Anytime, babe. Now why don’t you lay down here and sleep until it’s time to wake up your daughter. You look tired.” Kate pointed out, moving over so that Maggie could lay next to her. 

“I am.” Maggie said, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Night, Kate. Love you.” She whispered as she closed her eyes. 

“I love you too, Maggie. Good Night.” Kate said, putting her arm around her friend and held her as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below, and thanks for reading! :) Note: this chapter was unedited and posted as is, so all mistakes are my own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finds out what was going on with Jamie and has a talk with Jimmy. Alex asks a question about their date and they both look forward to spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Kate woke Maggie up when it was time to wake Jamie for school. Maggie yawned as she walked up the stairs and gently opened her daughter’s door. “Jay, it’s time to get up Sweetie.” She whispered as she sat down on Jamie’s bed and gently shook her shoulder. 

“Mommy.” Jamie’s eyes opened slowly and she gave her mother a sleepy smile. 

“Hi, Baby.” Maggie gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She startled when Jamie suddenly crawled into her arms and curled up against her chest. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I just missed you.” Jamie sniffled. “Daddy was grumpy yesterday during dinner. He yelled at me when I wasn’t doing nothing.” 

“Anything.” Maggie corrected automatically. “What did he yell at you for, Sweetie?” 

“I wasn’t very hungry because my tummy hurt yesterday, so I didn’t really eat my dinner. He told me that I wasn’t allowed to have a snack after school anymore if it was going to ruin my dinner, and he didn’t believe when I told him that I didn’t eat noth… anything. I don’t think Daddy likes me anymore.” Jamie confessed quietly. Maggie felt Jamie’s little body heave with sobs. 

“Oh, baby. Your Daddy loves you. He was just having a bad day, just like you were I’m sure.” Maggie kissed her hair and ran a hand down her back. “Does your tummy still hurt?” 

Jamie shook her head. “No, I…” She paused and lowered her voice. “I had to go potty, Mommy.” Maggie bit back a chuckle at her daughter’s expression. 

“Ok, as long as you feel better and you don’t need any of that special medicine?” 

Jamie quickly shook her head. “Nope, I’m good.” This time Maggie did laugh. Then she sighed. 

“Jamie, I know things are hard and it hasn’t been easy to adjust to your Dad and I not living together anymore, but I just want to you know that James and I love you very much and nothing will ever change that ok?” 

“Ok.” Jamie said, putting her tiny arms around Maggie’s body and giving her a hug. “Love you.” 

“I love you too, Jay.” Maggie hugged her tightly for a moment before letting her go. “Now, you get ready for school and I’ll see if I can talk Auntie Kate into making waffles, ok?” 

“Yum!” Jamie said, a smile bright on her face. She gave Maggie a wet kiss on the cheek and then bolted for her closet already stripping off her PJ’s as she went. 

Maggie shook her head at her daughter’s antics and then stood up. Her back popped as she did so and she winced both at the slight pain and the sound. “Dang, I’m getting old.” 

“You’re not old Mommy… you aren’t 50 yet.” Jamie replied from the closet. 

Maggie laughed. “Thanks, Jay.” _Sometimes that kid was good for her ego…_

“But you are already halfway there.” Jamie called out. _… or not._

“Gee Thanks kid.” Maggie shook her head as she moved out of the room and shut Jamie’s door before her daughter could say anything else.  
  
  
  


“Bye Mommy!” Jamie called out as she climbed into the backseat of Kate’s SUV. “Love you!” 

“Love you too, Jay. Have a good day at school!” Maggie replied as she waved out the front door. Quietly she moved out of the way to let Kate pass, the taller woman having gone back to get her travel mug. 

“Bye Mags.” Kate said as she quickly kissed her cheek. “Give Jimmy my love.” She said, softly her voice stripping with sarcasm. 

“Ha… I will.” Maggie replied her voice a bit tense. “Have a good day.” 

Kate nodded in replied and moved to get into the Driver’s seat. Maggie waited until they were out of the driveway before going back inside. 

She sighed, feeling like the house was too quiet without Jamie and Kate’s playful banter. She felt tired, but the situation with Jamie and James was forefront on her mind and she knew that going back to sleep would be impossible until she talked to her ex. 

Maggie took a seat on the couch and pulled out her phone. She stared at it for a long moment before she finally unlocked it and went to the phone app. She hit a number and dialed it, and then held it to her ear as the call connected and began to ring. 

“Sawyer.” James answered sounding a bit up beat. Maggie instantly knew that he had answered his phone without looking. 

“Hey, Jimmy.” She said softly. 

“Oh, Marg… Hey, what’s up?” Instantly his voice changed becoming more guarded and a little angry. Maggie felt her heart sink… She could remember the happier times, when talking to him on the phone was the best part of her day. He always had something fun or interesting to say, and he used to be able to make her laugh like nobody’s business. She missed their friendship most of all, more than their physical relationship. (Although that at least she understood, finally after all of these years.) She sighed. 

“I’m sorry to bother you Jimmy, but I need to talk to you about Jamie. Kate said that she was upset when she came home last night and she started crying when I woke her up this morning.” She paused, hoping that this wouldn’t start a fight. “She told me that she doesn’t think that you like her anymore.” 

“She thought… oh.” He sounded sad and Maggie’s heart hurt for him. “How could she think…?” 

“I’m sure it was a misunderstanding, but I personally think that she’s really sensitive right now to our moods. Part of it’s her age, the other part is this transition we are going through right now. If it’s hard for us and we understand what happened, it’s ten times harder for her to understand because she’s seven.” 

James sighed. “I didn’t mean to upset her, and I know that even if we are different places in our lives right now that we are still parents together to an amazing seven year old. I’ll try to be more sensitive to how she’s feeling, and I’ll apologize to her tonight. Can I call her when she gets home from school?” 

“Of course.” Maggie replied. She paused, happy that this was going pretty well, and she decided to risk talking to him a little longer. “So everything ok?” 

“Yeah, just work. Too many murders and not enough time in the day to solve them all… I just wish there was more that I could do sometimes, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Maggie replied. 

“I’m sorry about what happened with Jamie… I shouldn’t have yelled at her. It wasn’t fair of me to take out my bad day on her.” 

“She said that she had a tummy ache, which is why she wasn’t very hungry. She told me that it wasn’t because she had a snack, but because she needed to go potty.” 

“Oh… well now I feel even worse.” James sighed. “Is she ok now?” 

“Yes, she says that she went and then she made an icky face when I asked her if she needed the laxative. So I think she’s feeling better.” 

“Good.” He paused and Maggie could hear a sudden increase in noise on his end. “Sorry, but I have to go. Duty calls.” 

“Ok. Be safe, Jimmy.” Out of habit she almost said, ‘I love you.’ But she bit it back, feeling a bit weirded out by the words and the impulse after all of this time. 

“I will… thanks for calling Marg, and tell Jamie that I love her and I’ll call her later, ok.” 

“I will. Bye.” 

He paused for a long moment, and Maggie wondered if he almost did the same thing. “Bye.” He whispered and hung up. 

Maggie put her head into her hands and felt tears spring to her eyes. _Shit… I need a drink and a nap._ Wiping away the tears from her cheeks she got up and went to the kitchen, hoping that after a beer and a long nap she would feel better. 

On her way up the stairs her phone beeped. She smiled when she saw it was Alex. **So hey, I hope that I didn’t wake you, but I was wondering if lasagna would be ok for dinner tomorrow?**

Maggie chuckled sensing Alex’s nervousness through the phone. She quickly texted back the melancholy she had felt a moment ago forgotten. 

**_Lasagna sounds amazing, but can we have a salad with that too? I gotta watch my girlish figure. ;) Btw to be honest, whatever you make will be fine, even if it’s just sandwiches. I’m really excited about being with you._ **

Maggie bit her lip wondering if that was too much to soon. She held her breath until her phone beeped again. **I happen to like your girlish figure, and I think you look perfect. ;) But a salad I can do. As for Sandwiches, my best friend would revoke my lesbian card if I didn’t treat the girl that I like to a homemade candle lit dinner on our first date. Maybe we can do Sandwiches for our second date... there is a park near my apartment, maybe we can picnic if the weather is nice?**

Maggie’s face flushed. Who knew that behind that shy, aloof exterior was a romantic hidden in there, and a flirt at that. **_Danvers, you are too smooth… we haven’t even gone on the first date and you are already asking for a second. But I must say that sounds perfect. Are you going to be ok with the park? I want you to be comfortable too, my best friend would lock me in my room without supper if I didn’t make sure the girl that I like was going to have a good time too._**

Maggie sent it and then watched as little bubbles came and disappeared for a long moment and then finally appeared again. Soon after a message appeared. **It means the world that you asked me, Maggie. I can’t guarantee that I won’t react if something does happen, but I can at least promise to try. After all, some wise person told me that sometimes the best things in life are worth waiting for and giving a try.**

Maggie felt tears in her eyes again, but this time for a different reason. _It’s scary how much she makes me feel after only a short amount of time. I’m not going to survive tomorrow._

Another message beeped. **I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to bed now… Kara’s threatened me with bodily harm if I don’t go to sleep, so I’ll talk to you later. Have a good day, Maggie. :)**

**_You too. Sweet Dreams, Alex._** Maggie replied. She set her phone down and stripped down to her t-shirt and undies and climbed into bed. Maggie couldn’t resist reading though their conversation one more time, and when she fell asleep a little while later, she dreamed of Alex. Little did she know that a few miles away, Alex was dreaming of her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading!
> 
> PSA Reminder this is mostly unedited and all mistakes are my own.


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get ready for their date! See notes for chapter content info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally suppose to be the date chapter, but that chapter spawned out of control so I have to cut it into two parts.   
> Please note, I’m putting a warning on this for a scene at the beginning of the chapter for sexual content. I dont want to say anymore to spoil the chapter, but if you need me too I will, just leave me a comment below. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alex came awake panting. Her eyes opened and she stared up at the ceiling in confusion. _Damn… what the hell was that?_ She thought to herself as she put her hand over her eyes. She could feel her heartbeat in her groin and the sticky evidence of her arousal on her thighs, and she winced knowing how close she had been orgasm. Her wet boxers felt uncomfortable and confining, so she kicked them off. 

Feeling guilty but yet elated, she sighed as her hand trailed down her belly to her center, and slowly parted her folds. Her clit was hard and throbbing; Alex moaned softly as she drew soft slow circles over the engorged nub, building herself back up. She knew that she wouldn’t last long, and she closed her eyes recalling her dream and the feeling of Maggie’s tongue on her. 

She rocked her hips and moved her other hand down to gently insert a finger inside. “Fuck that feels good.” She moaned. A few minutes and another finger later, she was coming hard and whimpering Maggie’s name. She flopped back against the pillow, and laid still, recovering. Then the knowledge of what she had done set in and she grinned. 

It had been her first orgasm and her first time masturbating since she came home from the hospital. She had dreams earlier of course, but nothing like it had been this morning. A part of her that she thought had been dead, had been resurrected and Alex couldn’t be more happy. A part of her felt whole, normal even… that is until Kara suddenly burst in, and Alex quickly threw a blanket over herself. 

“Damn it Kara… knock much?!” She yelled, her face reddening with embarrassment. 

“Sorry… I thought that I heard you say something. I was worried that you were hurt.” Her sister grinned. “But I guess it’s the opposite.” She teased. 

Alex wanted to throw a pillow in her direction, but she needed to wash her hands first. “Can you at least turn around for a second?” 

Kara did quickly, and Alex wrapped the sheet around her lower half and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back wrapped in a towel. Kara was still there waiting for her, although Alex noticed that she was sitting on the stool rather than her bed. “Can you hand me some underwear since you are there?” Alex said a bit grumpily, pointing to her dresser next to Kara was sitting. 

Kara laughed and grabbed a pair of boybriefs out of a drawer and threw them in Alex’s direction, then she covered her eyes and waited until Alex gave her the ok. 

“So, what are you doing here? I thought you and Eddie had that thing or something?” Alex said, walking over to the closet to get rid of the towel. 

“It was brunch with his parents and we had to cancel because his dad had an emergency at the Hospital. They say hello by the way, but enough about that… so you… you know? That’s progress right?” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “You can give me grief about catching me in the act, but you can’t even say it. Yes, I masturbated, and yes that’s progress… not that it’s any of your business.”It was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes. “But, yeah it felt good to do… In more ways than one.” Alex continued. 

Kara groaned, and was about to say something when Alex whispered.” I didn’t even think about the scar.” 

Kara’s face softened. Before her capture her sister had been very sexually active, although for a while she had to be discreet. But she had caught Alex in Flagrante Delicto more than once by pure accident, as in her own home her sister wasn’t exactly subtle. But since she was captured, it seemed like a large part of her didn’t make it home. Kara was glad to see that this wasn’t something that she had lost. 

“I’m sorry for walking in unannounced. I’ll knock next time.” She said, crossing the floor to give Alex a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll let you finish getting dressed. You want to watch a movie or something before you have to make dinner for your date?” 

Alex nodded. She felt the nerves kick in and she swallowed hard. She liked Maggie a lot, and she knew that Maggie liked her too, but she was scared that she was going to do something that would scare her off or worse hurt her. 

Kara noticed the change in mood. “Hey, I didn’t say that to make you nervous. It’s going to be fine.” 

Alex took a deep breath. _I hope so._   
  
  
  


“Mommy?” Jamie said, coming into Maggie’s bedroom. Maggie was trying to decide what to wear for her big date in a few hours. 

“What’s up, Jay?” Maggie asked looking from the clothes covered bed to her daughter. 

“Auntie Kate says that you aren’t coming to the movie with us… but you don’t have to work tonight right?” 

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes. She so wasn’t ready for this conversation. “That’s right. You and Auntie Kate are going to the movie and I’m going to go see a friend. She’s making me dinner.” _There that wasn’t a lie right? Alex was her friend and Alex was making dinner._

“Oh.” Jamie sat down on the bed and nibbled on the end of her nail. Something she only did when she was anxious about something. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Gently Maggie took her hand, before she could bite it to a nub, and make it bleed again like the last time. 

“I just miss you.” Jamie said, sadly. 

Maggie’s heart melted. “I miss you too. I promise tomorrow will be our day. When you get home from school, we’ll make a pillow fort in the living room and I’ll make popcorn and pizza and we can watch Scooby-Doo, ok?” 

Jamie’s eyes brightened. “Yay!” She gave her mom a hug and then ran downstairs yelling as she went. 

“Auntie Kate, Mom says we can have a Scooby-Doo marathon tomorrow!” 

Kate chuckled on her way up the stairs. “That sounds great Lady J! Why don’t you go get your shoes on while I say goodbye to your Mom ok?” 

She heard Jamie yell something that she was sure was an ok, and headed further up the stairs to Maggie’s room, and then paused at the sight within. 

Her best friend was running around in just a lacy black bra and black lace underwear. Kate took a minute to admire Maggie’s body which was of course stunning. Her best friend was well muscled and toned but had beautiful curves in all of the right places. She let out a small breath and closed her eyes to calm her body’s instinctual reaction at seeing a woman half naked and to remind her brain that the woman in question was her best friend and wasn’t available to her in that way. Then she opened her eyes and the moment passed. It was only then that she realized that Maggie looked a little frazzled. 

“Hey.” She said softly coming into the room. “You ok?” 

“Yeah.” Maggie said, although her tone conveyed anything but. “I just don’t know what to wear.” She sighed. “It seems stupid because its just Alex, but I…” She sighed again, and sat down on the bed. 

“You want to look sexy for your crush.” Kate finished for her. “It’s ok, Mags.” 

“No, it’s not… I just don’t know if I should be doing this. Jamie needs me and I…” 

“Jamie will be fine. Jimmy will be fine, and you most of all will be fine. You’re allowed be a single mom and date, Maggie. You don’t have to go the rest of your life without companionship or love… or sex.” Kate saw Maggie’s panicked look and set down beside her and grabbed her hand. “I’m not saying this to make you panic, I’m telling you this because it’s the truth. I’m not saying that you and Alex will get any further than you already have tonight, in fact you probably won't, but it will happen one day Maggie and when it does it will be ok! Alex isn’t Emily or Jimmy, and you aren’t 22 anymore.” 

Maggie took a breath. “I guess I didn’t realize just how much I really want this to work out. I know that I have a funny way of showing it, but I really like her, and I’m scared that something will happen.” 

Kate leaned over and kissed Maggie’s cheek. “Don’t be scared. I firmly believe if it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be, and if it’s not for whatever reason, then you had a nice dinner and got the chance to do something for yourself. I see nothing bad in either one of those situations.” 

Maggie turned and grinned at her. “How did you get so wise?” She teased. 

Kate sighed, the mood turning slightly. “Experience. I was a mess before my first date with Renee… I can understand being in your shoes. I just don’t want you to miss out on meeting the love of your life, for however long that is.” 

Maggie was surprised that Kate mentioned Renee in front of her, as the redhead usually didn’t talk about her late wife at all. Renee Montoya Kane had been a Narcotics Detective in the Gotham City Police Dept. Kate and her had met at a charity ball hosted by Kate’s Cousin, Bruce Wayne. They had hit if off from the start, and after only six months of dating had decided to get married. Kate and Renee had only been married a year, when Renee was shot and killed in the line of duty. The mob boss that she had been investigating had found out that she was a cop, and set a trap for her. She had been missing for three days before they found her body and even then there was barely anything left for Kate to identify. 

Kate had taken her death hard, as anyone would have and had thrown herself into her job and re-enlisted deciding to do another two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan before she took a job stateside which had brought her to National City, something that Maggie would be forever grateful for. Besides Her Aunt, Jimmy and Jamie, Kate was the only family she had left in her book. 

“I will try to have fun and not to worry. That’s all I can promise you.” Maggie said, nudging Kate’s shoulder with hers. 

“Good.” Kate kissed her cheek once more, and Maggie caught a hint of pain and tears in her eyes before she looked away. The redhead got up and looked over the items that Maggie had set on the bed. 

Kate picked up a simple black dress. “This one. It’s nice, but not to nice, and it makes your ass look really good.” Kate confessed. Maggie laughed even as her face reddened. 

“Thanks.” She quickly pulled it off the hanger and pulled it over her head. Then she turned to Kate. “Zip me up?” Kate nodded, and did so without preamble. Then she watched quietly as Maggie finished getting dressed and put a light dusting of makeup, and tried not to get lost in memories.   
  
  
  


Alex put a final layer of cheese on the lasagna and then gently put it in the oven. Soon the smell of homemade lasagna filled the apartment and it made Alex smile as she finished working on the salad. 

Her phone rang and for a second she was worried that it was Maggie calling to cancel, but she pushed that thought out of her mind when she recognized the ringtone as the one for Kara. 

“Hey Sis.” She said, putting the phone against her shoulder so she could still use her hand. 

“Hey, I won’t keep you because I know you are busy but I just wanted to tell you that Eddie picked up the Vodka pops from Costco, so we can add them to the menu starting tomorrow.” 

“Sweet!” Alex exclaimed. “That will be fun. Thanks for letting me know.” 

“You’re welcome!” Kara said. “Now have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She teased. 

Alex snorted. “ But that would take the fun right out of everything.” Alex countered. Kara let out an offended breath. 

“Hey, I’m not that bad… am I?” 

Alex laughed. “Have a good night, Sis. I’ll let you know how it went tomorrow.” Alex said. 

“You better. Night Al.” Kara replied, before hanging up the phone. 

Alex took a breath and then another. She felt better today, her head finally seemed to be clearer and dressed in a pressed green button down and black slacks, she felt more confident in herself than she had been in a long while. 

Quickly she lit the candles on the table and turned on some light jazz to give the room some ambiance. Just as she blew out the match and put it into a cup of water, there was a knock at the door. Quickly she moved over to answer it and when she did so she froze. 

“You look amazing.” Alex commented, distracted by the dress that Maggie was in. It hugged her breasts and her ass so nicely that Alex almost forgot to look at her eyes. 

“So do you.” Maggie said, her eyes roaming up and down Alex’s body. The soldier in front of her looked so amazingly handsome that she was almost struck speechless. They stared awkwardly at one another before Alex finally remembered to step aside so that Maggie could pass. 

Maggie’s fingers brushed against her as they passed and Alex felt her heart jump into her chest. _God, she so beautiful. I’m not going to make it though dinner._ Alex thought to herself. She guided Maggie towards the kitchen and followed behind her, just as the oven timer went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Part two of their date will be posted next week so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Happy Reading!

Alex got everything settled at the table and then she swiftly moved to pull Maggie’s chair out for her. Maggie blushed as Alex gave her a flirty wink before taking her own seat. 

“You’re in a good mood.” Maggie commented happily. It was a joy to see Alex like this, comfortable in her own skin and pain free. 

Alex smiled. “I am… thank you for noticing. I feel better today. And besides I have a beautiful woman eating dinner with me, how can I feel anything but good?” 

“How did you get to be so smooth?” Maggie teased. Alex’s smile didn’t waver but there was a bit of sadness in her eyes when she answered. 

“I had a buddy in my unit, Hank. We liked to swap pick up lines when we were on patrol. He always liked to say that he was terrible with the ladies and he wanted to know what was good to say and what wasn’t. Hank had some terrible lines, but boy did we laugh.” Alex took a sip of her water, and raised her glass a little. Maggie did the same and Alex gave her a grateful nod, before taking a bite of lasagna. 

“So Evidence Law… I promised to ask you about it. I’m ready to listen if you want to share.” Alex said, changing the subject determined not to her past spoil the evening. Maggie laughed and took a bite of her salad and then set down her fork. She took a deep breath and then spoke. “I’ve always wanted to be a police officer, ever since I was a little kid. My dad worked for the Sheriff's department and when I was 6 or so, he let me ride along. It was like the greatest thing ever so when I got to high school I tried very hard to get good grades so that I could get a scholarship to the academy.” She paused. 

“And?” Alex said, her eyes shining with excitement. “Did you?” 

“I did, and I was only a semester away from graduating with top honors, when I dropped out.” Maggie said, her voice growing a bit sad and disappointed. 

“Oh no, what happened?” 

“I had some trouble in my personal life, and everything fell apart. I no longer had the time, money or the energy to devote to my career so I quit.” Maggie took a sip of her water and picked up her fork again. “I told myself that I would just take things one day at a time and that one day when things settled down I would go back and finish my degree and get the job that I’ve always wanted. After seven long years, I’m finally doing it.” Maggie said proudly. 

“Well, I’m happy for you.” Alex raised her glass again. “Here is to second chances and new beginnings.” She toasted. 

“Here here!” Maggie said, raising her glass. They each took a sip and then put the glasses back down. The air between grew silent as they ate, but it wasn’t an awkward silence like Maggie had expected. Instead the air seemed to be alive with possibilities and Maggie couldn’t help but grin at her date from across the table. 

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her bag and she jumped before reaching over to get it. She sent Alex an apologetic look. 

“Sorry. I have to look at this.” 

“No problem.” Alex said softly. “I’ll get dessert.” Alex stood up and gently picked up her plate then Maggie’s. 

“Thank you for dinner. It was delicious.” Maggie said as Alex started to walk away. 

Alex turned and looked back over her shoulder. “You’re welcome. I hope you are still hungry because I have a special surprise for you.” 

“I can’t wait.” Maggie said honestly. Alex gave her a smile before turning and heading back into the kitchen. 

Maggie took a breath trying to calm her racing heart. Then she looked down at her phone. Kate had sent her a text. She quickly unlocked her phone to look at it, then she smiled. Kate had taken a photo of Jamie asleep on the couch, wearing her unicorn onesie, and holding her stuffed cat. She had a smile on her face and Maggie relaxed. Then she read the accompanying message. **Lady J is down for the count. I’m going to take her up to bed and then chill on the couch with some movies. Don’t worry about anything Mags, everything is going ok. I hope you are having fun on your date. Remember you are allowed to have fun! I want to hear all of the details later, see you soon.**

Maggie quickly sent a reply. **All is well, thanks for everything Kate. <3**

“Everything ok?” Alex said, coming back into the room with two plates and a dessert box. 

“Everything is perfect.” Maggie said, giving her a dazzling smile. Alex returned the grin. 

“I’m glad to hear it… you ready for dessert?” She asked softly. 

Maggie nodded. Alex quickly opened the box and showed it to her. “Hey! Tiramisu! That’s my favorite.” Maggie exclaimed. Then she caught sight of the logo on the box. 

“And from my favorite bakery! How did you know?” As soon as she asked the question she remembered Kara asking her about where would she go if she need a dessert for a party and she understood. She laughed at Alex’s guilty expression. 

“Would you believe that a little bird told me?” Alex said, sheepishly. 

“Only if that little bird is Kara. Well played. I see I’m going to have to up my game.” Maggie said, accepting the plate with a slice of the tiramisu on it. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Alex said with a wink. She took a bite from her own plate. “This is really good. I can see why you like it.” 

Maggie didn’t answer but instead took another bite. When she had chewed and swallowed she paused and gave Alex a look. “You are really sweet you know that.” 

Alex blushed. “Thanks. I just wanted to do something special for you. I really like you Maggie.” Alex confessed honestly. 

Maggie set her fork down and moved to get up. Quietly she walked across to Alex’s side of the table and leaned down. “I really like you too. And as much as I like the dessert, there is something else that I want more.” 

“What?” Alex said, with nervous desire. Maggie was so close and she wondered if the other woman could hear or feel how fast her heart was beating right now. 

“This.” Maggie whispered before bending down to kiss her softly. Alex let out a small whimper, and gently put her hands on Maggie’s hips to steady her as she pulled her closer. She could feel Maggie smile as their lips brushed once more, as the kiss turned into several. 

Maggie could taste the sweetness of the dessert on Alex’s lips and something that she guessed was just pure Alex. She wanted more of it, and so she brushed her tongue across Alex’s bottom lip in invitation. She felt Alex’s mouth open for her and their tongues brushed as the kiss grew in passion. 

Maggie’s hand moved up to cup the back of Alex’s neck and Alex suddenly froze. Maggie realizing what she had done, pulled back. “Gosh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” She asked, her voice full of concern. 

Alex took a breath and nodded. “Sorry. I’m just not used to… it’s sensitive, but you didn’t hurt me.” She looked down clearly embarrassed. 

Maggie’s heart filled with tenderness. Gently she cupped Alex’s cheek and rubbed the smooth skin with her thumb. “Hey, it’s alright.” She whispered, trying to comfort Alex who had a lost expression on her face. 

“No, it’s not.” Alex said, finally. “But that’s my problem not yours.” She sighed and looked up. “Sorry I ruined the kiss.” She licked her lips unconsciously. “It was a really good kiss.” 

Maggie gently kissed her lips and then moved to sit on the corner of the table in front of her. “ It was, but Al, you didn’t ruin anything. If anything it was my fault for startling you.” 

Alex didn’t know what to say in response, so she changed the subject. “Do want to finish the dessert on the couch in the other room? If you got time maybe we can watch a movie or something?” Alex didn’t want the night to end, but she needed a moment to collect herself. 

Maggie seemed to understand, so she nodded. “Sure. I’ll grab the drink glasses if you get the plates?” 

Alex nodded and soon they were settled on the couch. At first, Maggie wasn’t sure how close she should sit, but when the taller woman noticed her hesitation, Alex patted the seat next to her and opened her arms. Maggie grinned as they settled close together. 

“So what are we watching?” Maggie asked. 

“I don’t know.” Alex said. “You pick?” She held out the remote to her Apple TV. 

Maggie laughed as she took the remote. “You don’t know what you just did. I’m a sappy rom com kind of girl, and I have the feeling that you like Action flicks.” 

Alex laughed. “I do.” She paused the continued. “But a sappy rom com is ok with me for tonight. I could watch paint dry and as long as it was with you, I think I’d be ok.” 

Maggie took a breath. “Alex Danvers… you can’t be saying things like that!” 

“Why not?” Alex asked, her eyes gleaming with desire. 

“Because you make me forget that I don’t put out on the first date.” Maggie replied honestly. She knew that her and Alex had chemistry, gosh she could feel it any time Alex walked into the room, but there was a part of her that was still scared that all of this was going to hell. 

Alex swallowed hard. “Now… you can’t be saying things like that.” 

“Why not?” Maggie countered. 

“Because you make me want to kiss you and never stop.” She reached up to push back a lock of hair from Maggie’s forehead, then cupped her cheek. “You are so damn beautiful, I forget…” 

“You forget what?” Maggie whispered. She set the remote on the table and turned so that she was giving Alex her full attention. She could feel the heat of Alex’s body against her own and Maggie felt her heartbeat faster in anticipation. 

“Everything… except the color of your eyes and the way that you are looking at me right now.” Alex whispered leaning closer until their lips brushed. Once, twice, three times and then Alex found herself pressed against the back of the couch with Maggie in her lap, holding her tight. Their breasts brush through their clothing and Alex thought that she was going to spontaneously combust as heat shot though her whole body and centered in her groin. She felt Maggie’s hands on her shoulders and She in-turned placed her hands around Maggie’s waist, rubbing lightly over her belly and just underneath her breasts. 

“You feel good.” Alex commented pulling away for a moment to take a breath and reposition. 

“So do you.” Maggie replied. “Is it ok if I touch your neck?” 

Alex nodded and let out a small moan as Maggie’s fingers touched the scar and the sensitive skin as their lips met once more. Their hands moved and gently explored as they kissed, but their hands never once went below the waist or underneath clothing. As much as they both wanted to, they both understood that they weren’t quite ready yet. 

Hours seemed to pass in a flash until finally, Maggie pulled back and sighed. She had heard Alex’s watch beep signaling the change in hour and a quick flash of the light told her that it was well past ten. “I should go.” She whispered against Alex’s lips. 

Alex frowned. “Do you have too?” 

“I do. I have plans in the morning, and you have work.” Maggie rested her forehead against hers. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t want too, but I know that I probably should.” 

Desire made her body feel hot and her underwear was slightly damp from their make-out session. Briefly she entertained staying over, but then pushed that thought out of her head. Physically her body may have been ready, but mentally she wasn't, and she didn’t want to sleep with Alex without telling her about Jamie. She wanted to be sure that this was going to be more than just a one night stand or a quick fling before telling Alex about the most important person in her life. 

Alex sighed and pulled back. “Alright.” She loosened her hold on the other woman, and when Maggie was up on her feet, Alex stood up too. “Let me walk you to the door.” Maggie smiled and reached over to grab Alex’s hand, not ready to give up their connection just yet. She followed slightly behind the taller woman through the hallway to the door. Alex opened it and let her pass, but didn’t let go of her hand. Maggie turned to face her. 

“I had an amazing time tonight.” She said. “Thank you for the food and the company.” 

“No thank you. This was wonderful. You’re amazing.” Alex leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Do you want to go on that picnic we were talking about this weekend if the weather is nice?” 

“Of course.” Maggie said with a smile. “And if it’s not, we’ll go do something ok?” 

Alex nodded and moved to kiss her goodnight. “It’s a date.” 

“It is.” Maggie sighed. “Goodnight, Alex. Sweet dreams.” 

Alex gave her a sad smile. “You too.” She gave Maggie’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “Text me when you get home.” 

Maggie nodded. They stood there staring at each other for a long moment, before Maggie moved to kiss her again and then moved away. She moved down the hallway without turning around knowing that if she did she would never leave and then walked out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter! 
> 
> So tbh this was a real struggle to write, I’m not sure why, but I’m not entirely happy with it. Please note that I published it as is, so all mistakes are my own. Also I’m going on a bit of break because of a busy schedule this week and the next. If you follow any of the other stories, please note that the next chapter of Masks will be posted on Friday May 3rd, and everything else will start up again on Monday May 6th. I appreciate your support and your patience as I continue to work towards posting on a regular basis for all of my stories. You are amazing! #SanversForever


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie talk with Kate and Lucy about their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday so sorry that it’s a day late! I’m posting this unedited so I claim all mistakes for my own.  
> Happy Reading!

Kate was waiting up for her when she got home. Kate’s eyebrow raised when she saw the hickey on Maggie’s neck. “Dang… is Alex a vampire or something?” Maggie blushed, and she touched the spot. Kate chuckled. “Date was that good huh?” 

“I didn’t have sex with her, if that what you are insinuating.” Maggie said, a touch testily. A part of her wanted to turn around and go back and she didn’t quite understand the emotions she was feeling right then. 

Kate coughed slightly. “Ouch. I was doing no such thing, but the fact that you said that like that, tells me that you wanted too.” She patted the couch. “Sit down and talk to me Mags… tell me what’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours.” 

“I don’t know.” Maggie flopped down next to her friend and leaned against her shoulder, suddenly feeling sad. “She’s just so beautiful and smart and I’m so so gay.” Kate laughed and Maggie looked up at her seriously. 

“I want to do this right, Kate… we both deserve it.” Kate nodded. 

“I get that.” She leaned over to kiss Maggie’s head. “So don’t beat yourself up about it.” 

Maggie groaned, then moved to get up. “I need a shower.” She sighed. “Thanks for watching the kiddo. I’m glad you guys had fun.” 

“She’s a good kid.” Kate said, but Maggie noted there was a hint of pain in her smile. 

“Hey.” She moved closer. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, just a little bit melancholy.” Kate said after a moment. “I’m fine.” But Maggie could see tears in her eyes. She wrapped and arm around her best friend. 

“You're not fine… talk to me, babe.” Maggie said gently. 

“I miss her so much.” Kate whispered softly though her tears. “I was just sitting here thinking as you came in how much Renee would have loved Jamie.” Kate wiped her cheeks, but it didn't help as a fresh wave started to fall. “I mean I know she loved her, after all Jamie was only 3 when she died, but Ren would have really enjoyed doing all of these things with her. She was really excited about being an Aunt, and we talked about having kids one day, but then...” Her voice trailed off and Maggie rubbed her back. 

“I feel guilty sometimes that I get to be the one who gets to be the fun Auntie, while Ren never got the chance.” Kate confessed quietly. 

“Oh, Kate.” Maggie said, crying herself. “Renee wouldn’t have wanted you to feel bad or guilty about spending time with Jamie, she would have wanted you to enjoy it for both of your sakes. I’m sure she’s watching you right now and she would want you to know that it’s ok and that she loves you and my daughter very much.” Maggie said softly. But then she sat back and gently put a finger under Kate’s chin and raised her head so that they were looking at each other. 

“There is more isn’t there… I don’t think you spending time with Jamie is what triggered this… what happened, babe?” 

Kate took a deep breath. “I met someone.” 

Maggie stared at her for a moment then responded. “Holy hell, Katherine Kane. When the fuck were you going to tell me that?” 

Kate chuckled dryly. “It’s not like that… it’s just casual. But she makes me laugh when I see her and today she gave me her number. I’ve been sitting here trying to get up the nerve to send her a text but I can’t… I… I feel like I’m betraying Renee some how.” 

“Babe…. Renee wouldn’t want you to live the rest of your life in a box. She would want you to be happy. And if this woman makes you happy, then you should go for it. Heck, isn't that what you told me?” 

Kate rolled her eyes. “I hate it when you use my words against me.” 

Maggie laughed. “You deserve to be happy, Kate. Renee would be the first to tell you that. She wouldn’t want you to grieve over her for the rest of your life.” 

“Maybe… but I don’t think I’m ready.” Kate said. “It just feels wrong.” 

Maggie understood that. As much as she wanted to sleep with Alex and to wake up beside her in the morning, the timing just felt off. 

“I understand that… and I won’t push you. But I do feel a little bit hurt that you didn’t tell me.” 

Kate gave her a sad look. “I didn’t want to distract you from dealing with Alex, Jamie and Jimmy. You’ve got a lot on your plate, Mags… I didn’t want to burden you with my bullshit.” 

Maggie shook her head. “It’s not bullshit, Kate if it really means something to you. We are a family, you and I, and that means that you get a space here too. Our friendship and sisterhood can’t just be all about me, ok?” She kissed Kate’s head. 

“Ok.” Kate leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Mags. For listening.” 

“Anytime.” Maggie hugged her friend and they rested together for a long moment. Finally, Maggie pulled away. “I really should shower. Are you going to be ok?” 

“Now…” Kate said softly. “I think so.” She paused. “Mind if I crash here… I don’t feel like going home.” 

“Of course.” Maggie said, standing up. “You know that you can stay anytime.” 

“Good night, Kate.” 

“Night, Mags.” Kate said, with a smile. Maggie turned out the light as she passed, seeing Kate was curled up on the couch. With one last look at her friend, she moved quickly upstairs to take a shower and go to sleep herself. She paused at the top of the stairs when her phone buzzed in her pocket. With a grin she took it out knowing it Alex. 

**I had a great time tonight. I’m looking forward to our next date. I hope you have a good night and sweet dreams,Maggie.** Alex had written. Maggie could hear the nervousness behind the words and it melted her heart. _God, she’s wonderful._ She rubbed her neck over the spot where Alex had kissed her, and she could still feel the tingle of her lip against her skin. She shivered. **Me too. You are an amazingly sweet and wonderful person, who happens to be sexy, beautiful and an amazing kisser. I look forward to getting to know you better at your picnic. Sweet dreams to you too, Alex. Thank you for a wonderful evening.** Maggie replied, and then took a deep breath and headed for her bathroom and the cold shower that she so desperately needed.  
  


**————————————————————-**

Across town however, Alex couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t until way past 01:00 that she gave up and got up to go into the living room. She paused in the doorway and stared at the couch not quite believing that a few hours ago, she had been making out with Maggie Sawyer on that couch. She brushed her finger across her lips, and sighed. The apartment felt so cold and lonely without her. 

Alex shook head, feeling a bit adrift. She got out her phone and called Lucy. 

Lucy answered a few seconds later. “What are you still doing up?” 

“I can’t sleep.” Alex admitted quietly. “Can you come over?” 

Lucy yawned. “I’ll be there in 20.” The Major replied. Alex could hear the sound of her getting up and getting her keys. “See you soon, Al.” 

“Ok. Thanks Lucy.” 

Lucy laughed. “Only for you, babe.” She teased then hung up the phone. 

Alex took a seat in her chair and waited for Lucy to arrive, lost in thought.  
  


Lucy let herself into Alex’s apartment and she entered quietly. She found Alex asleep in the chair and she smiled softly at her best friend. Alex was curled up, head resting on the back of the chair, looking as peaceful as Lucy had seen her in weeks. She almost noticed the hickey on Alex’s neck and grinned. Gently she moved over and knelt in front of Alex. She didn’t touch her in anyway, but gently called her name. 

“Hey, Al. Babe, it’s time to wake up.” 

Alex’s eyes fluttered but they didn’t open. So Lucy tried again. “Alex.” 

This time Alex grumbled softly and then opened her eyes. She yawned and then realized who was in front of her. 

“Oh...Shit.” 

Lucy laughed. “That’s always the first thing a woman wants to hear when she wakes up a friend.” She teased. 

Alex nudged her playfully. “Sorry to call you, only to fall asleep.” 

“It’s ok, but you should probably go to bed. You’ll hurt your neck sleeping like that.” 

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for coming over.” Alex said. 

“Anytime. You sounded a little bit spooked on the phone. You want to talk about it.” She moved to sit on the couch, but Alex suddenly stood up. 

“No! You can’t sit there!” Alex said, making Lucy almost fall as she paused in mid air. 

“What why?” She caught sight of Alex’s hickey and put two and two together. Unfortunately she ended up with 5. “Holy shit… did you guys fuck on the couch?” 

Lucy suddenly moved far away. Alex’s face turned red as she sat back down. 

“No… we just made out a little.” She confessed. 

“A little… babe, your neck looks like you got mauled by a tiger.” Lucy said, pointing at the purple spot. 

Alex’s blushed deepened. “She’s a good kisser.” 

“I’m sure.” Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. She took a seat next to Alex on the arm of her chair. “So if the date went good, why do you seem so glum?” 

Alex sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck.Then she stopped remembering the feeling of Maggie’s touch on her scar. “I miss her.” She turned away so she wouldn’t see Lucy’s expression. “It seems stupid, but this place seems so dull without her.” 

“Alex…” Lucy’s voice was soft, but Alex didn’t let her finish. 

“I know we just had our first date for crying out, it’s too early to be feeling like this but I didn’t want to let her go. I wanted more… not even sex (although yeah that would have been ok too)but I just wanted to go to sleep with her next to me, to wake up with her in my arms. It’s scary and I’m scared. I feel overwhelmed by all of this Lucy.” 

“Hey.” Lucy reached out a hand to touch Alex’s shoulder. “Relax, breathe babe.” She felt Alex take a deep breath and then lean her head against her belly. 

“I’m scared… I have feelings for this amazing woman, but what if she decides that I’m just too broken, or what If I do something stupid? I can’t…” 

“Shh. Alex.” Lucy could feel that Alex was headed for a panic attack. “It’s ok, babe. You’re ok. Just breathe with me now.” 

Alex did, and after a moment felt a little bit calmer. “What am I going to do, Luce?” 

“I don’t know Al, but you can’t figure it out tonight. Come on, let’s go to bed, and we can talk this over after you’ve gotten some sleep.” 

“Will you stay with me?” Alex asked, knowing instinctively that her nightmares were going to be worse tonight. They always seemed to when her emotions were high. 

“Of course. I know that I’m not the woman that you want to wake up next to, but I promise to make you a milkshake and to be there to help you talk this out, ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex gave Lucy a hug. “Thanks.” 

Lucy gently kissed her forehead. “Anytime. Besides if the couch is off limits the only other place for me to sleep is in your bed...” She teased as she got up. 

Alex blushed. “Sorry.” 

“No, you aren’t and it’s ok. I’ve been there. Trust me.” Lucy gave her a hug and together they walked arm and arm into Alex’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> PSA: I now have a Patreon, check out the link on my twitter profile is you want to learn more. Thanks for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> So fair warning, I am going on a two week break to try and catch up on some of my older stories and to write ahead on these new ones. Chapter Two of this story will be posted on Mondays starting on July 16th. Thank you for your understanding and your patience. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos below. If you are reading this for the second time, let me know what you think about the changes. As always thank you so much for reading!


End file.
